Uncovering the Hidden Truth
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: When you look for something are you sure your ready to find it? What if you do find it and it wasn't what you were really expecting? KIGO AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I was lost in the stories that I was working on because I couldn't feel that the stories were going the way I expected them to so to get my mind off things I thought about exerting some of that unchanneled energy and focused it here.

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 1**

Kim continued to pace back and forth inside her room as she struggled with herself on whether to contact Wade or not. The reason for her uneasiness was that Shego had been missing from Drakken's side for more than two missions already and no one seemed to know where she was, not even Drakken for that matter.

"Ugh!" Kim felt the frustration envelope her and without thinking twice she immediately grabbed the Kimmunicator to call the young genius.

It only took a couple of seconds before the screen came to life to show Wade typing away on his keyboard on the other side. Wade immediately stopped what he was doing as soon as he saw Kim on the screen. He quickly gave her a smile and greeted her as he changed his position to face him.

"Hey Kim, how can I help?"

Kim thought for a couple of seconds before responding to the question. She knew that it would sound weird for her to look for her archrival especially if she was missing from action but she just told him she suspected her to be up to something so as not to raise suspicion.

"Wade can you try see if you can track where Shego could be?" Kim told her in the best straight face she could muster. "I smell something fishy with her not being with Drakken for this past heists."

"On it Kim" Wade replied as his fingers quickly typed away on his keyboard. Kim thought that with his skills it would only take a couple of minutes but to her surprise after only a couple of seconds he stopped at what he was doing.

"Uhm, Kim I'll get back to you on this one okay?" Wade told her before he completely cut off the line. Kim was left wondering what was going on but she didn't want to contact Wade again because she didn't want to come off as pushy.

Meanwhile back on Wade's side a message continued to blink on his screen. It had never happened to him that someone was able to trace his hacks back to him but here it was, not only was it a sign that someone out there can but the message also showed that he was being watched.

"Don't you dare nerdlinger!" Was the message he saw that caused him to cut Kim off.

There was only one person who called him that and she was definitely someone no one wanted to piss off. He gulped hard as he saw the said figure appear on his screen in all her green goddess beauty.

"Hey...She...go" Wade stuttered.

"Hey yourself nerdlinger" Shego answered. "Hasn't Momma Load ever thought you never to go into someone's backyard without permission?"

Wade could only nod in reply as his voice somehow seemed to have left him. He didn't dare speak after that but he took in the information he was seeing from her side. She was somewhere that looked warm and from the look of the surrounding it looked like the side of a pool from a mansion of sorts.

"My place Mr. Obvious" Shego told him causing him to snap out of his wondering. "And if you're thinking of trying to trace where I am it won't do you any good." She added as if reading his mind.

Wade was now at a lost, he hadn't really encountered anyone who bettered him at computers but now this was happening. Adding insult to injury here she was confidently telling him that he couldn't find her.

"Why are you looking for me nerd boy?" Shego asked after a couple of seconds of Wade not answering.

"Well you haven't been seen with Drakken this past few missions so Kim asked me to check up on you and see if you were... up to something fishy." Wade nervously explained.

"Hhmm, so pumpkin's looking for me eh? " Shego muttered. "Are you sure that's the truth?"

Wade could only nod in reply at the question as Shego continued to survey him with a piercing gaze. A huge evil grin spread on Shego's lips as an idea hatched in her head.

"You won't go looking for me anymore understood?" Shego ordered Wade which he only answered again with a nod. "If you do I know where you live." She threatened.

"As for Princess, don't worry I'll meet up with her personally." She explained as the evil grin from earlier once again appeared on her lips causing a cold shiver down the young boys spine.

After a couple more instructions the screen finally went dead and nothing but the sound of the computers humming and his heavy breathing could be heard. Wade slumped on his swivel chair panting as one of his hands grasped his chest.

The couple of minutes they were talking seemed to have taken forever and it felt to him like it shaved a couple of his years. Shego had told him that if Kim was simply looking for her then she would meet with the young woman, he had nothing to worry as she won't hurt a hair on the girls head as long as the other would do the same.

In exchange for the meeting she made Wade promise not to tell Kim about their conversation. He couldn't quite get why he made the promise but something about the way they talked about Kim made her look trustworthy and every word that she said felt the truth.

The young genius breathed hard and then distracted himself from his thoughts by double checking his systems security.

The next day Kim went down for breakfast with a very bad headache due to the fact that she wasn't able to get enough sleep last night. Usually she was the second person inside the kitchen after her mom but today she was the last person to sit down for breakfast.

"Good Morning Kimmie-Cub" James greeted her over his morning paper which she only replied with a smile.

Kim still held her head as she sat down on the table. Looking around she saw that the dweebs were awfully quite today. As if a six sense triggered, she immediately surveyed the room and when she found nothing amiss she quickly turned her head towards the two.

"What are you guys up to?" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised. They said nothing but instead clasped their hands together as if in prayer. She could have sworn she saw halos over their heads which usually meant that something bad was about to happen.

She was about to press them with more questions but Ann had already told her to stop.

They all sat down and quietly ate their breakfast until a knock on the door got their attention. Kim was the one to volunteer to stand up and answer the door as she wasn't really hungry at that moment.

"Who is it?" Kim called out as she walked towards the front door.

"I have a message delivery." Answered the voice from the other side.

This was strange as there was rarely any hand delivered messages this day and age. Kim immediately put up her guard as she slowly opened the door but to her surprise standing on the other side was an old man in a black suit.

The man was just an inch or two taller than her and he had grey hair that matched the moustache and beard he wore on his face. He stood straight and proud radiating off an aura that commanded respect.

"Ms. Possible I presume?" The old man asked after he gave her a slight bow.

"Yes, and who might I ask is asking?" Kim asked in reply.

The old man smiled at the question and straightened himself out. He extended his hand and offered it in handshake to the young lady as he introduced himself.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners." The old man apologized. "My name is Gerard, Butler of the Noble House of Godric."

Kim was at a lost as she couldn't piece together why a butler would be standing in their front door delivering a message for her. She tried to think hard of the missions she did the past days but couldn't think of anything that could earn her something like this. Her pondering was cut short when Ann called out from behind her.

"Kimmie, who's at the door?" Ann called out to her.

"It's a message delivery." Kim answered back as she turned to look back at the butler. Kim smiled at him and then asked the butler to come into the house. Once inside she offered him a seat in their living room while she took the other seat in front of it.

"How can I help you Mr. Gerard?" Kim asked the butler as they comforted themselves in their seat.

"Gerard is fine Ms. Possible." Gerard replied with a smile. "I have been asked by my Lady to give you an invitation in person." He added as he pulled out a white letter from his coat. Kim accepted the invitation and quickly examined it, she was in awe as she felt the paper used in the envelope and the craftsmanship of the seal that was on it as well.

The old butler smiled at her reaction to the letter.

"Only the best for my Lady"

Kim smiled in reply to what he had said and then quickly opened the letter. Inside was a finer paper than the envelope and on it was the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen. It was like a work of art as she examined each stroke and loop that made the letter. Slowly reading its content she learned that it was an invitation for her to stay at the Godric's Mansion in a private island in Europe.

Kim raised an eyebrow at this as she couldn't recall knowing anyone else who owned their private island in Europe except for Señor Senior Sr.

"I'm very flattered by the invitation but I must humbly decline." Kim told him as she put down the letter in the table between them.

The smile on the butler's face didn't vanish but she could sense that the old butler was saddened by the news.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, but may I ask the reason for your refusal?"

"Well firstly I really don't know your Lady and second I don't even know why your Lady would invite me over. I don't recall encountering her or anyone associated with your group so why out of a sudden she would invite me." Kim told him frankly.

"What you said is very understandable. I am a stranger to you and you have no reason to fully trust neither me nor my Lady up front but I can assure you that I come from a very respectable House. Also the reason for the invitation is that my Lady has heard a good deal about you and is interested to meet you in person."

While Gerard was talking to Kim, both Ann and James suddenly walked into living room accidentally hearing their conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but did you say House of Godric?" James asked the old butler.

The butler quickly stood up as soon as he noticed the two other Possible that came into the living room and gave them both a courteous bow before answering James with his question.

"Good day Doctors Mr. and Mrs. Possible" He greeted them. "You are correct, I have been asked by my Lady to invite the young Miss to a weekend stay at her mansion. That is if she will accept the invitation and you both will give your consent."

Kim looked at her parents in disbelief as they nonchalantly talked about the invitation that Kim received. She was aghast to hear that they were actually already talking about the things that she was going to bring.

"Ehem" Kim coughed to get their attention. "Why are you talking about things to bring, when we don't even know this Lady that's inviting me over?" James and Ann could only look at one another.

"Kimmie-Cub, don't you know that House Godric has been one of Middleton Institute of Technology's biggest donors?" James asked her as he sat beside her.

"And Middleton Medical Center as well." Ann added as she sat on her other side.

"Wait... Wait... Wait..." Kim told them with both hands raised. "So it's ok for you guys that I leave to a place unknown with people I've never met?"

Ann held Kim's hand in hers as she looked her straight in the eyes.

"Kimmie, the House of Godric has been a very known and respected name for many generations now." Ann explained to her. "They are based in Europe but this past few years they have been active here as well."

"Besides my Kimmie-Cub is the world renowned Kim Possible. What's there for us to fear?" James added with a smile as he patted Kim's back. Kim thought more about the current situation. She did need a break and with Shego out of the picture, GJ could take care of the other villains for the weekend.

Her pondering was cut short as the butler who was silently listening to them suddenly spoke.

"So should I now make arrangements for our departure Ms. Possible?" Gerard asked as he gestured to get something from his coat.

"Ok, I need the break anyway." Kim told him. "But are you really sure that you are ok with this?" She asked as she looked at her parents again. The two simply nodded in reply.

Kim told the butler that she just needed to go upstairs to get some things and then she would be ready to go. The butler nodded in understanding and simply excused himself to make a phone call for their departure.

It only took her a couple of minutes to get her things ready and when she got back downstairs she saw the family happily talking with Gerard. It looked kind of weird to her because the way they talked to each other felt like they have known each other longer than the couple of minutes he had been in the house but Kim just shrugged it off as playful thought from her imagination.

Kim felt like a Princess during the whole trip, she was completely pampered by her host as they were fetched by a limousine from the house and once they got to the airport a personal plane was already chartered and waiting for them.

As soon as the limousine stopped men that were waiting for them immediately took their bags and boarded it onto the plane. Kim saw that everyone that she met that was associated with the House of Godric was very professional, they always moved quickly and without fault.

As if reading her mind Gerard smiled and told her why things are like the way they are.

"My Lady is very kind and loving but has a couple of faults." The butler admitted. "One of them is her lack of patience. Lord knows I have always prayed when she was small that she would inherit the Mistress' virtues but unfortunately that would be asking too much." He added as he shook his head when he remembered her childhood.

"From how people react I'm not quite sure I'm excited to meet her." Kim told him in all honesty. The butler replied with an understanding smile.

"Please do not judge my Lady so quickly Ms. Possible." Gerard told her in a pleading tone. "The people that you have met so far are some of the people that the House of Godric have helped. Some they have sent to school with their scholarship, some were picked up from the street which they sheltered and clothed while some of them are orphans who have been brought under the wing of the house." The butler explained as they boarded the plane. Once they were properly seated the butler continued his story. "We owe a lot to the House of Godric that is why we have offered our lives to serve them. They didn't force us into this but instead we have willingly pledge ourselves into service"

Kim could only stare at the old butler as he told her his story and the reason for the things that she have seen. She couldn't say anything but instead she just listened to him the whole trip in awe of the things she learned.

The flight only took a couple of hours as the plane was surprisingly fast for how it looked. Once they got off she did a double look but found no alterations on it but it still took the flight in only half the time.

"As I have said before my Lady is deprived of patience." Gerard told her with a knowing smile as he gestured her inside another limousine that was going to take them back to the mansion.

"This is a very nice place, there are lot of trees and animals and everything seems so fresh and lively." Kim said to the butler as she happily looked outside her window. The butler laughed at her gesture as he remembered the young miss when she was still small.

"My Lady was just like you when she was still small." Gerard told her as he reminisced about the past. Kim saw the shimmer in his eyes as he stared outside the window of the limousine.

It was a very pleasant ride as she was able to see fields and fields of flowers and forest both filled with life that you wouldn't see in the city. It took them about an hour drive from the small airport to a village that was said to be owned by the family.

The scenery was spectacular as each building boasted amazing craftsmanship and engineering that showed the best of Europe's early structures. The village shinned more as she noticed each person in the street happy and healthily living their lives.

"These are the people that are either an employee or is a family member of an employee who works for the House of Godric." Gerard explained to her as they passed through the village. "Some of the earlier employees decided to start a settlement here and that ended up as the town you see now."

"I see." Was all Kim could say as the amazement hasn't fully left her since they got off the plane.

From the village it took a couple more minutes before the limousine reached the gate of a large estate. It was a large gate with the crest of the House of Godric on it and with large walls at both sides. The gate same as the village before it was very well made and the masonry of the wall supporting it was not a bit over shunned by it.

They continued on the pathway towards the house. Each side was adorned by flowers and green grass carpeted the ground. Kim couldn't contain herself anymore so a loud squeal escaped her lips. She couldn't help herself as she jumped up and down her seat as she watched the scenery pass them by.

The limousine finally went to a stop in front of a large mansion. It wasn't the biggest Kim had seen but it was the most beautiful and there was a very homely feel emanating from it. She was snapped out of her pondering when suddenly Gerard appeared in front of the door and in a gentleman fashion he opened the door for her.

"Everything's so beautiful." Kim told him as she twirled around trying to absorb everything that her eyes set upon.

"I'm happy and proud that you feel that way Ms. Possible." Gerard told her as he unloaded her bags from the limousine. Kim suddenly stopped at what she was doing and immediately faced the old butler.

"Please call me Kim." She told him as she tried to get her bags from him. The butler stopped her hand and answered her gesture only with a smile.

"As you wish Kim but please let me do this." Gerard answer with a smile.

He gestured her inside the mansion and into a room that seemed to be the receiving area. It was a very quaint room with a window that showed the garden while its inside was adorned by expensive furniture and displays.

"Please take a seat and rest Kim." Gerard told her as he gestured her to sit. "My Lady will be with you in a minute. While you wait I'll have them bring you something to drink." And with that he turned to leave carrying her things off to her room.

Kim stood up and walked around the room observing each object she laid eyes on. She could tell that everything there was picked and placed by a woman. It didn't have the rough muscular feel that men give when they arranged things but instead it felt feminine.

"Liking what you see Princess?" A voice said from behind her. Kim was caught off guard as she didn't even hear the person approach her. It took her brain a good few seconds before it fully registered who the familiar voice belonged to.

"Shego!" Kim shouted as she quickly did a turn kick. It would have had connected if not for a strong arm that caught it.

"Please Kim fighting is forbidden inside the house." Gerard explained to her with a stern voice. After Kim had recovered from the shock he immediately let go of her leg and introduced the woman beside him.

"I'm pleased to introduce to you Lady Sheila Godric." Gerard said as the woman beside him curtsied.

Kim was well planted in her spot for in front of her stood a beautiful woman that looked exactly like Shego but without the green hue.

"Hello Kim." Sheila greeted her with a smile as she offered her hand in handshake. "It's nice for us to finally meet."

Kim still had her guard up as the shock from seeing someone that look like Shego hasn't worn off yet. Slowly she took the hand that was offered and shook it while still starring at her face mesmerized by the smile that was on it.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Sheila commented with a smile. She gestured the young red head to follow her as they took a walk through the house.

"I shall get you some refreshment my lady." Gerard told Sheila as he bowed to both of them before disappearing once again.

Sheila took Kim for a short walk until they reached a table at the back of the house. She gestured Kim to sit while she occupied the other chair opposite of her. The two sat quietly for a couple of seconds until Kim couldn't resist the urge to say what was on her mind.

"Are you really not Shego?" Kim asked with a blush as the thought of being possibly wrong made her red in embarrassment.

Sheila could only smile at Kim's gesture as the young red head was so cute in her uneasiness. She leaned forward close enough for them to whisper.

"What do you think pumpkin?" Sheila whispered to her ear causing a cold shiver run down Kim's spine. The mention of the pet name that Shego always used to call her confirmed her suspicion, without reserve Kim immediately jumped of the chair and posed in a fighting stance.

Sheila on the other hand didn't move from her seat but instead just fixed her dress. She smiled at Kim and then raised a hand while waving a finger warningly.

"Nuh-uh, you wouldn't want to do that Princess." Sheila warned her but Kim's body could contain itself anymore. After all the days that she wasn't able to fight with Shego her body just suddenly released all that pent up tension making her charge towards the other woman.

Before her attack could even connect though, Gerard had somehow managed to appear beside his lady blocking of the attack that she sent with one hand easily while the other held a tray of tea and biscuits.

"There will be no fighting inside this house." Gerard told her sternly. Kim gulped as the authoritative aura of the butler overwhelmed her causing her to quickly sit back on the chair opposite Sheila.

"I told you." Sheila teased Kim in a sing sang voice causing her to receive a tongue from the young red head. "Careful Princess I might take that offer." She added causing Kim to hide her tongue immediately.

"Now... now... That's not how a proper lady should act Sheila." Gerard told her with a knowing smile.

Kim was surprised to see Sheila stiffen for a moment at the use of her name. Gerard just smiled at her without explaining the reason but instead busied himself by preparing their snack. After only a couple of seconds their snack was neatly and properly placed in front of them.

"I shall take my leave now my Lady. If you need anything simply call." Gerard said to both Sheila and Kim before leaving.

"Good man." Sheila informed Kim as she notice the red head following the retreating figure of the butler with her eyes. "He became a second father to us when our parent's died." She continued.

Kim turned her gaze at Sheila in surprise of the revelation that she was hearing. Shego was telling her past voluntarily. She focused her gaze in Sheila's eyes and there she saw a mixture of pain and longing. It was only for a moment because the next thing she knew Sheila was smiling back at her.

"So, aren't you going to ask why I invited you over? I bet this revelation of my private life really surprised you right?" Sheila told her in a happy tone.

"I never expected your background to be like this but yeah, why did you invite me over the weekend?" Kim asked as she squirmed in her chair. Sheila moved her chair closer to Kim's before answering the question.

"I heard from a certain nerdlinger that you were looking for me." Sheila told Kim while a mischievous smiled formed on her lips. "So I thought to myself, since my Princess misses me so much that she is obsessedly looking for me why not invite her over to my place..." She inched closer and then leaned forward near Kim's ear before continuing what she was going to say. "and claim her." This caused Kim to blush all shades of red while also instantly moving her chair a couple of feet away from Sheila.

"I am not obsessed." Kim told her in a matter-of-fact tone. Sheila wasn't able to make a comeback from what Kim said as it caught her off guard. Kim herself was surprised she said something like that without thinking.

She mentally kicked herself as her brain finally processed what she had said out loud. Meanwhile a smile was forming on Sheila's lips. It wasn't her usual smirk or evil grin but it was more of a simple smile caused by being happy with Kim's words.

"So you do miss me." Were the words that escaped Sheila's lips. This caused Kim to snap out of her pondering and made her focus on the person in front of her.

"Well... you see... We're rivals and... you were gone..." Kim stuttered as she tried to get out of the sticky situation she had put herself into but no coherent thoughts were being processed in her brain at the moment.

Sheila's smile grew broader as she watched the red head stumble on herself as she tried to hide what she really felt.

"I don't swing that way." Kim finally said out loud as she lied to cover up her embarrassment but Sheila knew better.

"I never said you did Kimmie." Sheila told her with a teasing smile. "I only said you missed me. People do miss people that they are always in close proximity with. Sheesh, what were you thinking?"

If Kim could melt on the spot she would have as Sheila was able to turn the situation on her but before either of them could say anything else Gerard came to her rescue.

"Teasing your guest too much is not a lady like thing to do Sheila." Gerard told her before looking at Kim who was as red as her hair.

"Are you alright Kim?" Gerard asked her to make sure which she only answered with a nod. "I'm sorry for how my lady acts. It's just that you are the first person she had brought home." He explained.

Kim's eyes grew wide as her head snapped to face Sheila. The other just looked away to avoid her gaze but she knew that Sheila knows she was looking at her.

"Ever since that incident my Lady had always spent her time with her brothers and never really socialized much with others."

"She doesn't need to hear that Gerard." Sheila told him as she gestured him to stop talking.

"I'm sorry if I have said too much my Lady." Gerard answered as he bowed apologetically.

Sheila stood up and gestured to leave before facing Kim again.

"Get some rest Princess. I invited you over for a weekend getaway so you'll need to rest for now to get yourself ready for tomorrow's activity." Sheila told her before asking Gerard to guide her to her room.

Kim followed her with her eyes as she walked away from them disappearing in the shadow of the house. Gerard moved to her side and gestured her to follow him.

"There's a lot I don't know about her." Kim said to the wind. Gerard just smiled at the woman beside him who was still looking at the spot where his Lady had disappeared into.

"All in due time Kim." Gerard told her. "You are the first person she has invited home and definitely the first person she has opened up to. Give her some time." He said to reassure her.

"Now come on you need your rest." Gerard told her as he gestured her back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

First of all I'd just like to clarify that I have nothing against the Ron-man. Actually, I like him and I follow his motto "Never be normal". So please do not mistake my choice of story with how I view the man. If you are against KIGO then please **DO NOT** continue pass this point like you did the first chapter. Second I'd just like to thank those who took the time to read the story and for those who have reviewed it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and happy reading! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 2**

The sun light pierced through the curtains of the room and slowly crept its way towards the bed where a young red head slept. Inch-by-inch it came closer to her until the warm light finally touched her face causing her to stir in her sleep. She stretched to fully wake herself up causing the soft satin sheets to gently slide down her body.

Kim had never felt this great, waking up on a very comfortable bed and having the sun warmed her while the wind caressed her being. This was definitely a good idea for her weekend getaway.

She hadn't fully opened her eyes as she wanted to savour the feeling of the warm bed mixed with the cold breeze when suddenly she felt someone moving inside her room. Immediately sitting up and moving to the top of the bed she looked around while covering her body with the satin sheet.

"Oh! I'm so sorry to disturb you Young Miss." The figure told her apologetically as it bowed to her.

Kim blinked, and blinked some more until she fully took in the appearance of the person talking to her. It was a young woman no taller than her with long black hair wearing a maid outfit. Beside the woman on the table was a tray filled with what appeared as her breakfast.

"I was asked to bring you your breakfast Young Miss." The person explained to her without lifting her head.

"Please just call me Kim and you can stand up straight now." Kim told the maid with a friendly smile.

The maid smiled back at her and came closer with the tray.

"You can call me Angel." The maid introduced herself as she gently placed the tray on Kim's lap. She helped her with removing the cover of the food and slowly moved back standing only just a couple of feet away from the bed.

The food looked terrific but Kim couldn't concentrate on it as she felt Angel's gaze on her. After a couple of seconds she couldn't take it anymore so she turned her head to face the young maid.

"Uhm, Angel is there anything else you needed to do?" Kim asked. The maid looked at her curiously and shook her head.

"Why would I need anything from you Kim?" Angel asked as she tilted her head to the side. "I am here to serve you with anything you might need." She explained to Kim.

Kim fidgeted as she wasn't comfortable eating with someone watching her so she decided to just offer the young maid to join her. The maid politely declined and told her that the food was for her.

"If you aren't going to eat with me... Can you please leave me for the time being?" Kim told Angel. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I'm really not used to someone watching me while I eat." She explained. The maid simply smiled at her and curtsied before turning to leave the room.

"If you need anything Kim just simply ring the bell and I'll come back." Angel explained to her before finally exiting the room.

It was a very satisfying meal that Kim enjoyed. Each food on the tray was a favourite of her and it seemed that each was cook the way she wanted it. After a good fifteen minutes she was able to finish the breakfast that was prepared for her so she got out of bed and quickly dressed herself.

She simply picked a green tank top and blue jeans from the clothes that she brought as she thought that they were the most comfortable. Once dressed she picked up the tray and carried it outside.

"Where are you going Kim?" Angel asked her as she exited her room. Kim almost jumped in surprise as she saw the young maid standing outside her room.

"You startled me. I'm just going to return this to the kitchen." Kim explained. The maid shook her head and then quickly grabbed the tray.

"I'll take care of that for you." Angel told her as she grabbed the other side of the tray.

"It's ok. I can take it just point me to where the kitchen is." Kim answered her defiantly.

Unknown to them two figures stood behind Kim watching the struggle that was happening in front of them.

"You know you should let her do her job Princess." Shego finally voiced out making Kim release the tray.

The maid smiled triumphantly as she took the tray. She bowed at them respectfully and then went on her way back to the kitchen.

Kim was planted on the spot she was standing on. She couldn't figure it out but her body would follow what her mind was ordering it to.

"Tsk... tsk... It's seems that you don't fully understand the situation you're in." Shego told her as the thief moved closer and closer to her. What Shego said stirred something inside her, making her turn to face and challenge the other woman head on.

"And what situation might that be?" Kim asked her with a raised eyebrow. Shego just laughed at her reaction and then gently pinched her nose.

"You're my guest Pumpkin." Shego clarified. "Guest should just enjoy and abuse the hospitality of their host." She added with a smirk.

Kim blushed as she realized she had concluded wrong. Her face quickly went through all the shades of red until it completely matched the colour of her hair.

"Now...Now... That's enough teasing of the guest for the morning." Gerard said from behind Shego making the older woman huff.

"Fine"

Shego told Kim of their itinerary for the day and gestured the young woman to follow her. The two walked through the house until they got to the other side which opened to the edge of the beach beside the house.

"Wow!" Kim exclaimed in amazement as she saw the clear water before her.

The beach was just a couple of feet from the house and it had a small dock that the family sometimes used when they went sailing. White sand covered the beach while clear water crashed on it from the sea.

"I'm glad you like it." Shego told her with a smile. She was glad that Kim liked it, as it was also one of the things she liked here in her home.

"Would you like to go swimming?" Shego asked after a couple of minutes of silence. Kim beamed at her as if she told her she had won the lottery. Kim animatedly nodded in response but suddenly she just stopped.

This crushed Shego's heart as she didn't know what made the young woman sad but she wasn't going to allow that.

"What's the problem Princess?" Shego asked. Kim looked up to her teary eyed.

"I didn't bring my bathing suit." Kim told her in a shaky voice. She bit her lip as she tried not to cry.

"You're just too precious." Shego told her.

Without saying a word Gerard immediately showed up from behind Shego holding a small bag. He placed it in Kim's hand and gave the young woman as comforting smile. Kim slowly opened the bag and saw different bathing suits, each had beautiful designs and all of them seemed to have been tailored for her.

Her face immediately lit up as she raised her head to face the old butler. She smiled at him and then thanked him for the kind gesture.

"Don't think anything of it." Gerard told her. "My Lady had foreseen that this might be a problem so she had those purchased for you last night."

"Ugh!" Shego huffed. "You don't need to tell her everything you know." She told him with an annoyed voice which the butler simply answered with a smile.

Kim couldn't help but giggle at Shego's reaction. Sure she always acted tough and at times she would be mean or irritating but deep inside she was kind. Kim couldn't help but smile at Shego as she thanked her for the bathing suits.

Shego just waved it off and then pointed her towards a small shack that looked like it served as the changing room. Kim quickly hopped towards the shack and changed her clothes. It only took her a couple of minutes and then afterwards she came out.

Shego's jaw almost dropped when she saw Kim wearing a red two piece bathing suit that seemed a little small for her. She couldn't form any coherent thoughts as the red head slowly walked back to her.

"I think you got the size wrong." Kim said shyly as she tried to cover her body with the clothes that she wore earlier.

Shego didn't respond but instead she did a once over and then kept her eyes back on the chest that the young red head was trying to cover.

"Ehem" Gerard coughed trying to get Shego's attention. Shego snapped back from trance and then unconsciously touched her mouth.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I guess you're good at hiding that body underneath that mission suit of yours." She told her absentmindedly. Kim blushed at the complement, silencing and planting her on her spot.

"Do you wish for me to get you anything while you take a dip?" Gerard offered them to break the silence. Both women immediately turned to look at him and mentally thanked him for breaking the ice.

"I think juice and some snack would be good." Shego told him as she looked at Kim for confirmation.

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful." Kim agreed.

The old butler bowed and then left for the kitchen to prepare their request. The two were left again in silence as neither looked each other in the eye.

"Shouldn't you go and change as well?" Kim finally asked. Shego raised her head to look at the young woman and saw that the other woman was looking straight at her.

Slowly she took her clothes off on the spot revealing a black and green two piece bathing suit underneath the clothes that she was already wearing. Kim was now the one to do a once over at Shego, and she was impressed with the curves that the older woman was always hiding underneath her cat suit. This caused an evil grin to appear on the other woman's beautiful face.

"Liking what you see Princess?" Shego teased. Kim could only gulp in reply as beads of sweat started to form on her forehead.

"Is it hot here or is it just me?" Kim asked as she tried to change the subject. Shego just smiled at her before replying.

"Yes, I think it's you... because you're hot." Shego continued with her teasing making the red head blush harder.

"I think I'll go and dip myself in the water now." Kim replied as she awkwardly walked away from the older woman. Shego smiled as she watched the red head walk over to the water.

Shego liked the beach and taking a dip in it was a ritual for her whenever she was home but this time it was different. She preferred to just lie on her chair and sunbathe while watching the young red head childishly splash water all over the place.

Her laughter was intoxicating, it was like a beautiful sound that echoed all around her giving her heart peace. The feeling she gave her was like a warm blanket on a cold night, it was comforting.

Shego was relaxed in lying down on the chair when she felt cold water splash her, sending shiver throughout her body.

"Get you lazy butt of the chair!" Kim called out to her. "The water's great."

Shego stood up from her chair and walked towards the red head. She stopped just before the water and stood there with one hand on her waist.

"Come on." Kim invited her, but Shego just stood there watching her but not really doing anything.

"Are you thinking that your arthritis might act up if you dip in here?" Kim teased Shego making the older woman raise an eyebrow at her.

"Are you implying that I'm old?" Shego asked as she eyed her down. Kim just smiled in reply, showing that she was not backing down.

"You are so dead." Shego told her as she started in a sprint to catch the young red head.

Unknown to the two Gerard watched them from inside the house watching them happily splash water on each other. He saw that the two were happy spending time together and for the first time in a long while he saw the smile that his Lady seemed to have lost over the years since the incident with her parents.

They soaked in the water for a couple more minutes until they got out and sat on their chairs. They both dried up and peacefully lay on the chairs while soaking the sun's rays.

Gerard came walking out of the house with a pitcher in hand while Angel followed behind him carrying a tray of assorted snacks and glasses. The two greeted the women and placed the pitcher and tray on the table between their chairs.

"Will that be all my Lady?" Gerard asked while the other just shook her head in reply.

Both Gerard and Angel stepped back a couple of feet from their position and stood under an umbrella to wait on them.

"Uhm, Shego are they just going to stand there?" Kim asked shyly. Shego just looked at her incredulously, as if she what she was asking was if the sky was blue.

"Of course" Shego answered. "Is there a problem?"

Kim just shook her head and thought for a minute before speaking.

"I'm not used to people waiting on me so it's kind of uncomfortable for me. Plus they might get tired from standing there and couldn't they rest while we enjoy our time here?" Kim told her.

Shego smiled at her concern. She sat up and looked at the two behind them and gestured them to leave for now. Kim was relieved to see the two smile at her as they left to go back in the house.

They continued their sunbathing until Kim felt the urge to ask Shego the things she wanted to ask last night.

"Shego" Kim called out to her while she continued to sunbathe in her chair.

"Hhmm" The other hummed. Kim thought for a moment before asking.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kim started as she turned on her side to face the other woman.

"You're already asking Pumpkin." Shego answered without opening her eyes or looking at the younger woman.

"Shego!" Kim shouted at her. Shego could only smile as she imagined how the red head must be pouting at her now.

"Okay... okay... fire away." She told her with both arms raised in the air in surrender.

"Well first of all, when we first saw each other yesterday I thought you might be a different person because you weren't your usual green, so I wanted to ask why you aren't?"

Shego smiled at the question and decided to let it hung in the air for a couple of seconds for a more dramatic effect.

"It's simple Princess. If I don't use my powers then my skin slowly goes back to normal." Shego explained as she sat up. "As you can see I don't have any need to use it here."

Kim nodded as she absorbed the answer that was given to her by the older woman.

"Next, if you were this rich then why did you need to steal and work for Drakken?" Kim asked curiosity eating her as she waited for the answer.

"It was for the thrill of things." Shego told her nonchalantly. "I worked with my brothers before as a super hero but things quickly got boring."

"So that's the only reason why you went evil?" Kim asked as she completely focused on the older woman waiting for an answer. Shego felt the pressure from the younger woman and saw that it might not hurt to let her know some things.

"Okay, so I might have seen something that piqued my interest." Shego admitted. Hearing this Kim immediately stood up and moved beside Shego. She gave Shego her best puppy-dog-pout hoping to squeeze the answer out of the older woman but for some strange reason, a miracle perhaps she wasn't affected by the puppy-dog-pout.

"No" Shego told her sternly. "That topic is not open for discussion."

Kim smiled at what she said. "So you mean we'll discuss it some other time?"

Shego looked at the other woman who was beaming at her and just shook her head. Of all the things she could be weak of why did it have to be her.

"Yes, I'll tell you more about it when the time is right."

The two continued their conversation for hours until finally Gerard went out of the house to call them for lunch. Kim pouted as she was enjoying their conversation making Shego laugh at her childish behaviour.

Gerard went closer to Kim and whispered in her ear.

"I'll show you some photo albums with candid photos of my Lady later as an apology." Gerard told her. This made Kim smile, an evil grin formed on her face as she turned to look at the older woman.

"I don't need to hear what you whispered Gerard but I can think of a couple of things that it could have been." She threw daggers at him with her gaze. The old butler simply laughed at her threat and walked ahead back to the house.

The smile on Kim's face didn't leave her as they walked together back to the house. It only got brighter when she saw the meal that was prepared for them in the dining room. Just like her breakfast and the bathing suits, everything was prepared according to her taste.

"How do you know this things?" Kim asked her as they sat down together. Shego just answered with a smile. Kim couldn't stop her curiosity so she did the puppy-dog-pout again hoping that it would work this time, and it did.

"Gah!" Shego huffed at her while covering her sight of Kim with her hands. "Fine... fine... put that away." Kim smiled smugly at her triumph.

"I sort of bought the information." Shego admitted making Kim raise an eyebrow. Shego decided to elaborate as to not make it look that she was stalking the young woman.

"I talked to your parents while you were on your way here." Shego started. "Getting information from them was free but squeezing details from your brothers cost an arm and a leg."

Kim covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped. Thoughts about her brothers having the fund to build their inventions spelled disaster inside the house. Shego was watching her as she battled with her thoughts and saw that what she did must have been a no-no.

"You don't need to worry. I gave it to your parent's for safe keeping until the two are old enough to properly use them." Shego reassured her. Kim felt a heavy weight lifted off her shoulders but a thought immediately came into mind.

"Why did you try to find this things out?" Kim asked her curiously. Shego fidgeted in her chair as she tried to think of a good excuse.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I believe I would be best to answer that." Gerard told Kim. "We wanted your stay here to be the memorable so we took measures to make sure that it would happen." Shego looked at the butler and mentally thanked him for the save. The old butler simply answered with a smile.

"Well I'm very happy about this and flattered that you went to so much trouble just to make sure I enjoy myself." Kim told them as she looked from one person to the other. Both just smiled in reply and Shego gestured her to dig in.

Lunch was very enjoyable for Kim as they were able to continue with their conversation earlier and Gerard together with Angel were able to contribute to their discussion. After lunch Shego told her that they were going out and that she needed to change into more convenient clothes as they were going to be doing some moving.

Kim walked back up to her room and quickly went through the things that she had brought. She really liked what she wore earlier as it was very comfortable but she didn't want to reuse it. She contented herself with a plain white shirt and shorts remembering that Shego said they would be mobile.

She was almost finished when she heard a knocking from the door. Angel's head popped out from behind the door and Kim gestured her to come in.

"I came to see if I can help you." Angel told her with a smile. Kim answered it with a smile but declined the offered as she told the maid she was already done.

She went to the bathroom for a quick shower and then changed her clothes. As soon as she got out of her room she saw Angel waiting for her below the stairs.

"The Young Miss is waiting for you outside Kim." She informed her. Kim nodded in reply and quickly made her way down the stairs.

Once she stepped of the last step she saw Gerard standing beside Angel waiting for her. He smiled when he saw her notice him.

"Please be careful Kim." Gerard told him. "It's nothing to be alarmed off but sometimes my Lady over does herself. Please look after her as well." Kim held the old butlers hand and gently tapped it comfortingly.

"Come on slowpoke! Anytime now!" Shego called out to Kim from in front of the house.

She walked outside with the two servants behind her only to be surprised that Shego had prepared two ATVs for them. Kim smiled as the realization hit her. Just like a child with a new toy she immediately ran for it and jumped on making the two servants behind her laugh at her antic.

Gerard suddenly went serious after a couple of seconds and slowly he approached Shego.

"Now Sheila, you be careful out there and remember that Kim is with you." Gerard told her while he tightened the strap of her helmet. Kim could only smile at the sight of the two. Shego might have lost her parents before but it seemed that Gerard did a good job of being her father.

"Sheesh" Shego told him. "Not in front of Kimmie." She whispered to him making the old butler laugh. He moved back to Angel's side and bid goodbye to both of them.

"We'll be back before dark." Shego told them before speeding away. Kim waved goodbye and then immediately followed after her.

The two played cat and mouse as they chased each other all over the place. Shego brought her to different locations that boasted the beauty of the island and after a couple of hours they finally rested in a cove that was located in the other side of the island.

Kim stood on the beach while Shego took some things from behind her ATV. She brought over a basket and a large blanket which she and Kimmie spread on the ground for them to sit on.

The sat on it comfortably while Shego brought out the packed snacks she had inside the basket.

"This place is really beautiful." Kim told Shego as she surveyed her surroundings. Everywhere she looked she could see nature at its finest. Huge trees stood tall and proud everywhere while songs of birds filled the air.

"Yeah" Was Shego's only answer.

Kim turned to the woman and saw that she was staring into the horizon, loneliness evident in her eyes. She quickly squirmed her way to Shego's side and did the only thing she thought would help. She hugged the older woman while she rested her head on Shego's shoulder.

Shego was surprised at Kim's actions but did not move to break apart from her, instead she leaned her head on Kim's. The two sat quietly as they watched the waves crash on the beach, savouring the peaceful moment that they both were sharing.

"You know, times like this are nice." Kim told her without lifting her head. Shego just hummed in reply. "You're not trying to kill me, I'm not kicking your butt and were just sitting here together like two long time friends."

Shego's eyebrow raised at Kim's comment about her 'kicking Shego's butt'. A smirked formed on her face as she started to assault the younger woman by tickling her. Kim was caught off guard so Shego was able to pin her down on her back while continuously tickling her senseless.

"Stop" Kim told her as she laughed but Shego would not hear it. After a couple of seconds and seeing that the red head could no longer take the punishment Shego got off her and smugly smiled at her handy work.

Teary eyed from laughing, Kim sat up to fix herself with one hand while the other held her stomach. She squinted her eyes and then immediately pointed a finger at Shego threateningly.

"You are a cheater and totally evil." Kim told her while Shego just kept her smile smugly. "I'm going to tell Gerard about how the big bad Miss Sheila abused little old me." Kim added before putting out her tongue.

Kim could see the panic rise from the other woman at the mention of what she was planning to do.

"You will do no such thing!" Shego shouted at her before sprinting towards her. Kim was ready though for a soon as she saw Shego moved she had already gone with a head start.

The two chased each other around the beach, like two little children happily playing under the sun. It took them a couple of minutes before Shego was finally able to tackle Kim down on the sand.

"I give up." Kim told Shego as she continued to wiggle herself free from the older woman's hold on her. Shego just continued to straddle her and held both her hands over her head. She watched the young woman struggle to get free without really using any force.

"So beautiful," Shego thought to herself. Kim finally stopped squirming underneath Shego as she noticed that the older woman hadn't moved for a while now, but instead just silently sat on top looking down at her.

Kim gulped as she noticed the hunger in Shego's eyes. Slowly the older woman moved her head closer to hers.

"Shego" Kim muttered as she tried to stop what the other woman was going to do but it was in vain. Shego took Kim's lips, gently kissing it while she kept her position on top. Kim tried to resist at first but found herself answering to the kiss as time passed.

After a full minute, the two finally separated, catching their breaths in the process. Shego could see Kim completely flustered underneath her while Kim could see the same. The two gave each other a knowing smile before kissing each other once more.

The two happily drove back to the mansion but this time instead of the two ATV that they were riding when they left, they were now only riding on one which was the one Shego was driving.

Gerard was already standing in front of the door waiting for them when they arrived. Kim gave a questioning look at Shego and then looked back at Gerard. As if knowing what she was thinking;

"He has a sixth sense for this kind of things." Shego tried to explain as they both got of the ATV. "Either that or he has a tracking device on the ATVs or you and me." She added as she tried to fake a horrified face.

"I would never do such a preposterous thing." Gerard told them with a smile as he greeted the two that has just arrived. "I might have you followed if needed but never a tracking device, it's far too unreliable." He joked which both women just answered with a nervous laugh.

Kim looked at Shego and whispered. "He's joking right?" She asked. Shego just smiled and shrugged in reply.

"With Gerard you never know." She told Kim as they both went inside the house.

Angel was the one to greet them when they entered the house. Kim saw that she was holding a cordless phone and was probably waiting for either of them because a call was on the line.

"Good afternoon my Lady. Good afternoon Kim." Angel greeted them with a bow. The two replied with a nod as Angel handed Shego the phone.

"I'll just take a minute Princess." Shego told her as she gestured Angel to bring Kim to the patio. The young maid bowed in response and afterwards gestured the red head to follow her.

Kim saw that the patio was adorned by different flowers and that there was a table and two chairs waiting in the middle of all of it. Angel gestured her to take a seat and then asked her permission to leave to get them some refreshment.

She was enjoying the tranquillity of the place when suddenly she heard Shego shouting at whoever she was talking to at the other end. Kim wondered why but before she could think more about it Shego had already gone out to the patio huffing as she walked towards Kim.

"Ugh!" Shego grunted as she sat down beside her. Kim looked at her quizzically making the older woman explain the reason for her ill temper.

"It was my brothers." Shego started. "I bring one person home and they think that they need to celebrate about it. They berated me with questions about my guest but I wouldn't tell them anything so they threatened to come home to take a look for themselves. That's when you heard me shouting threats at them."

Kim could only smile at her revelation. She could relate as she has this problems with the tweebs as well but it was kind of sweet because her brothers actually wanted to meet the guest Shego brought home.

"I've already met your brothers so what's wrong with them joining us for the weekend?" Kim asked her innocently. Shego was both surprised and shock to hear what she said. She shook her head furiously and looked at the younger woman sternly.

"This is our weekend together and I will be damned if anyone would mess it up." Shego told her with a stern voice which Kim could only smile in reply.

There was a couple of seconds of silence before the two bursted out laughing at what had just transpired. They just shrugged the phone call and continued on with their relaxation while enjoying each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the continued support and sorry for the delay with this story guys. I blame the PC problem (Power supply explosion) for all the delay with my stories but enough excuses. I promise to make up for it and hope this chapter shows how sorry I am. BTW I'm in need of a Beta for my Kim Possible stories please feel free to PM me if you are interested. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 3**

Kim rolled around in her bed as she tried to stop herself from thinking about Shego and the awesome day that they shared. Everything had been perfect, starting from the breakfast that was prepared for her up until the time that they shared in the patio. Shego made sure that she had a great time and because of the revelation about Shego finding out the things that Kim liked, it made their day much more enjoyable.

Kim was lost in her reminiscing when a memory surfaced in her mind. Slowly her hand automatically moved over her lips as she remembered how their kiss felt. Kim closed her eyes as she tried to make the image clearer but it was interrupted by a knock from the door.

She shot up into a sitting position as she called out to the person who knocked to enter.

Angel entered her room and slowly moved towards the side of her bed. As soon as she was close enough she gave a respectful bow and told Kim that their dinner was ready.

"My Lady has asked me to give you this." Angel told her as she handed Kim a small box containing the red head's dinner clothes. Kim looked at the box as if waiting for something to come out but after a couple of seconds she unconsciously grabbed it and opened it to reveal a small black dress.

Kim raised an eyebrow as she noticed it resembled the black dress that she wore before. Looking at Angel questioningly, she tried to see if she could get an answer from the young maid but the other simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I have heard from Gerard that this was something my Lady chose herself." Angel tried to explain but instead of answers it only raised more questions in Kim's mind.

"Do you wish me to prepare the bath for you Kim?" Angel asked but Kim alertly stopped the young maid before she could move from her spot. Kim quickly jumped from her bed and hurriedly made her way to the bathroom.

"This is no big." Kim told Angel as she peeked from the bathroom door. "Can you just tell them I'll be down in a couple of minutes?"

"I'll do that." Angel replied with a smile. The young maid bowed and then quickly walked out of the room while gently closing the door behind her.

Kim turned the knob of the faucet and watched the warm water slowly fill the tub. She grabbed the soap bottle and then poured an ample amount. Bubbles slowly appeared on top of the water and the scent of roses filled the air.

"What to do? What to do?" Kim chanted to herself as she dipped her body in the warm water. She comforted herself in the tub and slowly closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of the water caressing her skin.

The warm water slowly made images of Shego and herself in the beach come flooding back in her mind. It reminded her of how warm the older woman's body was against her skin and how her embraces always seemed to comfort her.

Kim was unaware that the peace she felt from the warm water slowly made her doze off. The heat of the water overwhelmed her and it all went up to her head.

"Kimmie! Wake up Princess!" Shego's voice called out to her while she continuously tapped on Kim's cheek. Kim felt the familiar warmth of Shego's body against hers and this made her slowly open her eyes.

"Her voice sounded alarmed and panicked." Kim thought to herself as the vision of her surrounding started off as a blurry mess until her sight finally went back to normal. Kim saw that Shego was sitting beside her while holding her in her arms.

She blinked a couple of times to make sure that what she was seeing was real and after a couple of tries she finally accepted that it was in fact true. As soon as she accepted that realization, she immediately moved her arms over her chest and then crossed her legs so that her nakedness would not be exposed.

"I saw everything Princess so no need to be shy." Shego teased. Kim felt her body heat up as the blood in it quickly moved up to her face. "Besides you don't have to be shy about anything." She added appreciatively with a whistle. Kim wished that she could just vanish from that spot but just like a guardian angel the young maid came to her rescue.

"It's not nice to tease people especially when they are in this condition, My Lady." Angel told Shego. "Best to stop while you're ahead or I'll tell Gerard." Angel threatened as she covered Kim with a bathrobe.

Kim saw that Shego was mouthing out an argument but decided it be wise not to voice it out for fear of the old butler knowing.

Shego carried Kim in bridal fashion and hurriedly brought her over to the bed while Angel followed behind them carrying another towel and some extra sheets. Gently Shego laid her on the bed and then took the other towel from Angel to completely dry off Kim.

Shivering, Kim looked back and forth questioningly between Shego and Angel, waiting for an explanation of what had happened. Shego was the one to speak up and tell her the whole story while still continuously whipping her dry.

"I was walking up the stairs to fetch you when I suddenly heard Angel shouting hysterically." Shego started. "That's why I quickly ran to your room to check up on you guys and when I entered, I saw you on the floor with Angel sitting beside you."

Kim could only nod as she absorbed the information. She must have been in the hot water for too long that's why she lost consciousness. Shego continued on with her story until she completely finished drying Kim up.

"Next time, don't be so careless!" Shego scolded Kim as she hit her on the head. Kim was about to argue but was cut off when she saw Shego's eyes becoming watery. She couldn't move as their eyes met.

The two were too influenced with the events that had happened that they were soon locked into each other's gaze. Kim was so touched with the concern that Shego was showing her and Shego was too overwhelmed with her emotions to think clearly. Slowly their heads move automatically and their lips started to reach for one another.

The kiss would have had connected if not for a gasp that was heard from a forgotten bystander.

"I'm sorry, I'll go now." Angel told them with a blush before running for the door. Kim wanted to call her back but was too late as the maid had already disappeared before she could look at the direction she ran to.

"I think you scared the poor girl." Shego teased.

"What?!" Was the only thing Kim could utter as the things that have progressed were too much for her to quickly take in.

"I said, you trying to kiss me scarred Angel off." Shego repeated.

"You mean we scarred her off." Kim clarified. After she said it though her eyes went all doe-eyed and quickly looked around to make sure no one else heard. Shego just laughed at her expense.

"So you admit it! You were trying to kiss me." Shego said out loud as she pointed a finger at Kim accusingly.

"Doy!" Kim said as she tried to mimic Shego's catch phrase. "We were trying to kiss each other. Don't think that just because you're hot people would just instantly jump you when the chance arises." She added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So now beside from the fact you admit that you wanted to kiss me, you're telling me that you think I'm hot as well, is that right?" Shego teased Kim as she jumped away from the bed to avoid a pillow to the face.

"Ugh! You are so full of yourself!" Kim shouted before throwing a pillow towards Shego's direction. Shego was able to dodge the pillow but before it hit the floor a shadow was immediately able to catch it.

"The dinner is getting cold my Lady." Gerard announced as he fluffed up the pillow he caught.

The two women froze in their spot as realization hit them that it was possible that someone heard their argument. As if reading their mind Gerard told them his opinion.

"I believe shouting beats the purpose of privacy." He told them with a smile. "And please not in front of Angel. She is far too young for such matters."

The two women blushed in unison as the old butler jokingly scolded them.

"Gerard!" Kim and Shego shouted in unison. Kim pouted at him while Shego pushed him out of the room.

"She needs to get dressed for dinner now." Shego told him as she pushed. The old butler simply laughed as they made their way to the door but before completely disappearing behind it he called out to Kim and told her that they were heading down first.

Kim grabbed the box that Angel handed her earlier and from there she pulled out the black dress. She held it with both hands in front of her and checked if it was the right measurement. Sure enough just like everything that was given to her it was a perfect match as well.

She started to slide the robe off her when the door to her room suddenly opened once more. Luckily she was vigilant enough to pull the robe back on before a head popped out from behind the door.

"Drats" Shego said out loud as she snapped her fingers. Kim shook her head as she saw the older woman waiting for her to take off her robe.

"Ehem" Came an audible cough that caught Shego's attention. Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead as she felt a familiar hand grab the back of her clothes.

"Nnnooo!" Shego dramatically shouted as Gerard dragged her back downstairs. Kim could only shake heard head as she imagined the two going down to the first floor.

It only took her a couple of minutes to get into the black dress. After that she walked to the life size mirror in her room and looked at herself appreciatively. The dress fitted her perfectly, it was actually better than the original one she wore before.

Kim thought about how Shego knew her exact size but decided to simply ask the older woman later at dinner rather than spend more time thinking about it while the food waited on her.

It took her a couple of minutes before she finally came down from her room and walked out towards the garden of the mansion. Kim was awe struck when she saw the decorations around the garden, candles surrounded the table they were going to dine at and silk cloth swayed in the back ground accentuating the beauty of the flowers beside them.

"I think it was worth the wait and the near death experience I had earlier." Shego said from behind Kim, making the young red head jump in surprise. Shego laughed at her reaction and slowly turned the younger woman to face her.

"Your delay made the meal cold." Shego told her before doing a once over of the female crime fighter. "But I can think of ways for you to make up for it." She teasingly added.

"You are not helping in that matter my Lady." Gerard voiced out from behind her. Kim was now the one to laugh as she saw Shego stiffen at the sound of the old butler's voice. She quickly grabbed Kim's hand and hurriedly walked towards the table.

"We'll talk about this some more later." Shego whispered as she gestured Kim to sit.

"Don't be intimidated by how my Lady harasses you Kim." Gerard told Kim as he helped her with the table napkin. "She really has no experience whatsoever."

Kim tried to stop herself from laughing but failed miserably as a loud outburst erupted. She couldn't believe it. Shego who had always been aggressive was really just winging it. After a couple of seconds when she thought she had already recovered, she just laughed harder when she saw Shego pouting at the other side of the table.

"Ha-ha very funny Princess." Shego told her in an irritated voice. "Gah! Why do you have to tell her things like that?"

Gerard simply laughed at the Shego and watched her blush in front of the young woman. He wiped the tears from his eyes caused by too much laughter and then faced Kim to tell her something he remembered.

"By the way Kim, I saw Sheila's old photo album earlier and remembered the promise I made about showing it to you." Gerard told her making Shego quickly stand up from her chair.

"I thought I burned all of those." Shego told him in a panicked voice. Gerard just laughed at her assumption and turned his attention back to Kim. He gave her details about the embarrassing photos he had saved up in the photo album and promised to show all of them later in her room.

"You will do no such thing!" Shego shouted from her end making the two snap their head and face her. Gerard simply shook his head and looked at the Shego sternly.

"There will be no shouting in the dinner table." Gerard said with a stern voice. Shego only pouted and then sat down crossing her arms in front of her chest in the process.

Gerard apologized for the delay he had caused their dinner and after that clapped his hand to signal the waiters to bring the food in. Kim was delighted to see that same as the breakfast she ate, everything with the dinner was her favourite as well.

They happily ate their food and chatted lively as they talked about their life and everything in between. After finishing their desert Shego asked Kim to walk with her. Kim without thinking twice agreed to come with her.

"You know, if you asked me a couple of days before this if I could imagine this scene, I would have laughed at you." Kim confessed. "But now, the past seem to be so distant and that it feels so irrelevant."

"I know what you mean Pumpkin." Shego replied as she tried to reach for the young woman's hand. Kim saw what Shego was trying to do and slowly moved her hand to meet the older woman's half way.

The two silently walked hand in hand as they looked up at the star filled sky. They both felt content in each other's company watching the shooting stars pass by while the sound of the waves crash on the beach.

"Shego, what's this?" Kim asked as she raised their hands.

"It's what you want it to be Princess." Shego replied as she looked Kim straight in the eye.

Kim gave her a quick gentle kiss before moving a couple of steps away from her. Shego looked at her questioningly; unsure why the young woman needed to distance herself from her but before she could say a word Kim had already spoken up.

"Catch me and I might tell you!" Kim shouted to her tauntingly. An evil smirk formed on her face and immediately she ran after her.

The two playfully ran around the beach under the night sky until they felt their strength slowly leaving them. Kim collapsed on the sand causing Shego to follow and crash beside her.

"I think we need to get some rest Princes." Shego told Kim as she starred at the sky. Kim just grunted in reply.

"Tired already?" Kim asked in a playful tone as she slowly stood up while dusting herself. Shego laid still and took in Kim's form before finally answering back.

"What happened to you earlier was no joking matter and I'm sure that the day had taken its toll on your stamina as well." Shego said in a matter-of-fact tone. Kim couldn't argue as she was indeed a bit tired from the activities that they did.

"Okay, fine but what do I get in return?" Kim asked as she helped the older woman get back to her feet. This question caught Shego by surprise as the young red head never asked anything of her since she arrived yesterday.

"What do you mean you'll get in return?" Shego asked.

"Well you promised a great time this whole weekend, but if you make me sleep this early then that takes time of my fun time." Kim replied with a smile. Shego could only laugh at her antic. Unable to resist the urge she pinched the cheeks of the red head and slowly moved it near her face before kissing her lips.

Kim continued to pout even after the kiss but she couldn't hide the fact that she enjoyed it.

"Nu-uh." Kim told Shego as she shook her head. "You aren't bribing me with kisses."

"Then what do you want Princess?" Shego asked as she snaked her arm around the young red head. She stood behind Kim as she embraced her from behind while they both watched the waves crash on the sand.

"Gerard promised me a photo album." Kim started. "Let me look and them and promise not to burn it."

Shego wanted to protest at what the red head wanted but the continues peck she was getting from her completely ruled out all logic in her head. She sighed after the kiss and then nodded her head in agreement to what Kim wanted.

A loud squeal was heard coming from the beach to the house. Gerard smiled and slowly took an album from his book shelf knowing that the red head had already won their argument.

It only took the two women a couple of minutes to get back to the mansion. Waiting for them on the stairs that lead from the beach to the mansion were Gerard and Angel.

"I hope you had a pleasant walk." Gerard told them with a knowing smile. Kim nodded in agreement while Shego grunted a sort of complaint. Angel couldn't help herself from giggling as she watched the two walked hand in hand towards them.

"Get the darn book." Shego grumbled as she quickly grabbed Kim and carried her up the stairs. Both Gerard and Angel could only laugh at her because they knew she was only acting to hide her embarrassment from them.

Kim felt herself blush as Shego carried her pass the two but for some reason she didn't felt angry at Shego for what she did. Shego carried her all the way until they reached her room and once they were beside the bed she threw Kim down on it playfully.

"Shego!" Kim shouted at her. Shego only smiled and then jumped on the bed after her. Kim laughed as she tried to hit Shego with a pillow in revenge for her throwing the red head down the bed.

Shego was at a disadvantage as she received a pillow to the face as soon as she landed on the bed. Kim took the opportunity and quickly straddled her with a pillow raised threateningly. Shego faked a look of despair while slowly reaching for a pillow beside her.

They were about to whack each other out when they heard someone squealed from the door. The two looked at the direction of the sound at the same time and saw Angel hiding behind the wooden door blushing furiously.

"I told you never forget to knock." Gerard told Angel in an amused tone as he gestured the young maid to enter with him. The two bowed apologetically and showed the two the reason for their intrusion.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your..." Gerard let the thought trail off as he waited for the two to realize their current position. Kim was the first to pick it up and quickly jumped off the older woman.

"Uhm, no you didn't interrupt anything." Kim told them defensively. "I was just beating her up with a pillow." She added with a blush as she showed them the pillow she was holding.

"Don't try to explain yourself Princess. You'll just dig a deeper hole for use." Shego explained as she saw the amused smile on Gerard's face. The old butler laughed at what she said and denied the accusation.

"I don't know what you mean my Lady. We simply brought this up as you requested." Gerard told her as he showed them the photo album. Shego winced as she saw the album in his hand. Images of possible embarrassing photos flooded her head as she tried to think about what photos the old butler could have hidden in there.

"Yay!" Kim cheered as she quickly grabbed the photo album from the old butler. Shego wanted to grab it first but Gerard was too quick for her.

She fidgeted on the bed as she saw Kim slowly browse through the pages of the album. The first couple of pages she would giggle at the pictures before looking up at her to check out her reaction.

Kim had already gone through a couple of pages when she suddenly stopped at a photo and cooed at the naked baby photo she saw.

"Wow, you look so cute and chubby when you were a baby." Kim told Shego as She looked up from the photo to look at the older woman. Shego simply crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the torture to finish. Gerard and Angel simply laughed and giggled as they watched their Lady's reaction to Kim's comment about her pictures.

"Can I have this?" Kim asked Gerard as she showed him the naked baby picture she saw in the album. Shego was ready to jump on her to stop whatever she was planning but Kim was quick enough to hide the photo behind her.

"No picture leaves this house Pumpkin." Shego said threateningly which Kim simply answered with a smile.

"Doy! I was just kidding." Kim replied with a smile as she tried to mimic Shego's catch phrase once again.

Kim continued to browse through the album while Shego sat on her spot mumbling about getting revenge once they visited Kim's house. Kim stopped immediately what she was doing when she heard what Shego was planning but decided she could probably hide all the photo albums if ever that happened.

She browsed some more until she saw the person in the photo slowly growing up. The next few pages showed Shego as a teenager. She was as pretty as she was now and from one of the photos she saw, she found out that Shego had been a cheerleader when she was in school as well.

"Cheerleader?" Kim asked with an eyebrow raised. Shego just replied with a grunt and slowly moved herself beside Kim.

"This was in college when I was still in Go University." Shego explained as she looked at the picture Kim was pointing at.

"Really?" Kim asked in disbelief. Shego sat properly beside Kim and gestured her to move over so that they could both look at the photos.

"Doy! How do you think I could easily read your martial arts mixed with cheerleading moves?" Shego asked her in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kim pondered about the new information and mentally agreed that it was indeed logical. She was still in deep thought about it when a question suddenly hit her.

"Wait a minute." Kim said out loud as she faced Shego. "If you were this beautiful and hot then how come you have no experience with relationships?" Kim asked as she remembered what Gerard told her during dinner.

"Hello... You are almost the same age as I was back then and how much experience had you had in the relationship field?" Shego asked her teasingly. Kim was about to say something but no words left her lips.

"Well at least I have some." She said defensively.

The two sat across each other in silence as they waited for their temper to go down. As soon as they were cooled enough Shego started to tell her the reason for her not being in a relationship.

"I had a couple of boys show interest in me but being an heiress and all really didn't help with my confidence in the relationship department. I knew that some of them were only interested because I was rich, some because I was beautiful and some because they only saw me as a trophy." Shego explained to Kim. "Besides even though I find men attractive, I was more pulled into appreciating women more. It was difficult for me to show interest in women as the fear of being discriminated slowly ate away my confidence."

Kim moved her hand over Shego's and she gently patted the older woman's hand. Shego just smiled at her and nodded that she was ok.

"Well that's all in the past now." Shego said finally after a couple of seconds of silence. Kim was relieved as she looked at Shego and saw that the older woman was indeed ok. Shego gently squeezed her hand and gestured her to continue browsing through the album.

Before Kim continued though with her browsing, she pulled out the photo of Shego in the cheerleading uniform and showed it to the older woman.

"If I can't have the naked baby photo can I have this at least?" Kim pleased as she waited for Shego's reply. Shego huffed in surrender as she mouthed an ok.

Kim was ecstatic with her answer so she quickly pulled out her wallet from her bag in the side drawer and quickly placed the photo in there before the older woman changed her mind.

"But if I learn that that photo ended up anywhere other than your wallet I'm going to get back at you." Shego jokingly threatened her.

Kim animatedly nodded her head and quickly went back to her spot beside Shego and continued browsing. She continued flipping through the pages until she felt her eyes slowly closing.

Kim let out a soft yawn and after that moved face down on the bed as she stretched. Shego knew that her fatigued had finally caught up with her and soon the red head would probably be sleeping. She gestured both Gerard and Angel to leave the room and told them that she would be sleeping with the red head tonight.

Gerard simply nodded in reply and gestured Angel to follow him out the room. Kim immediately looked up when she noticed the two move from their spot and looked at them questioningly.

"Well be leaving now Kim. Get some rest." And with that the two bowed and completely left the room.

"Let me get that." Shego told her as she grabbed the photo album from under Kim's arms. "You can continue to look at that tomorrow. For now we sleep."

Kim nodded in reply as she moved to the top side of the bed and slowly pulled the cover of over her. Shego stood up as she saw Kim get ready for bed.

"Are you leaving now?" Kim asked in between yawns. Shego shook her head and slowly started taking off her clothes. Kim had doe-eyes when she saw the scenario unfolding before her. "What are you doing?" She nervously asked.

"Getting ready for bed what else?" Shego told her flatly. She was about to get under the sheet when realization hit her.

"Where you thinking that the reason I was taking my clothes off was because I..." Shego asked her while faking a look of surprise. Kim blushed at the accusation and contented herself by hiding underneath the bed sheet.

"I was just kidding Princess." Shego told her as she removed the sheet covering Kim's face.

The young red head slowly poked her head out and looked at the older woman.

"She has such a great body." Kim thought to herself as she did a once over of her entire body. Shego noticed the way Kim was looking at her so she posed for the young woman's viewing pleasure.

Kim giggled as she saw the way Shego was posing in front of her. She was very envious of how the older woman could be so confident with her body even though she was almost completely naked in front of her.

After a couple of poses Shego moved closer to Kim and slowly imprisoned Kim in her embrace. The older woman kissed Kim on the forehead and slowly guided her to lie down.

"Shego." Kim tried to stop Shego but the other woman covered her lips with one finger.

"We don't need to do anything Princess. If you want all we could just lie down and embrace each other until we fall asleep." Shego offered. Kim smiled at how other woman was considerate of her, she nodded and let herself be guided by the older woman.

Side by side the two lay still on the soft bed. Neither moving nor speaking but simply sharing the moment and the warmth that each of them offered.

The wind sang songs as it blew through the room and the moon stood witness as the night passed by. There were no enemies, no problems just that single precious moment that the two were sharing.

It was indeed a great day, as the smile on both women shown proving true the day that has passed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Finally, things are getting organize with my updates.. ^^I know that one chapter was supposed to come out last Sunday but seeing that I posted one just before that, I decided to just post on Wednesday. I know things had been all cute and fluffy with the story but things will now take a turn.. ^^ BTW still looking for a BETA guys.. If anyone is interested **please PM me**..

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 4**

Warm wind blew through the windows as the sun started to shine in the horizon. Birds started to chirp as if singing a song of praise as the rays of light flew over the fields. It was a very good morning that matched a very beautiful evening.

Kim slowly opened her eyes to the feeling of someone warm leaning on her with one hand gently placed on her side. She didn't need to turn around anymore to know who it was, as the memory of last night still lingered in her mind.

She didn't move yet but instead just comfortably laid there beside the older woman as she waited for her to wake up. Kim could feel her warm skin gently sliding against hers as she tried to move closer to the other woman.

"You're an early bird." Shego mumbled as she woke up from the red heads action. Kim stopped and apologized as what she did awoken Shego. The older woman simply chuckled and instead pulled the young red head closer into an embrace.

"Good Morning Princess." Shego greeted Kim as she placed a soft kiss behind Kim's ear. Kim only hummed as she savoured the sensation of her kiss.

Kim stretched while still keeping herself inside Shego's embrace. They both stayed that way, watching the clouds roll by outside the window while they tried to muster their energy to get up. They had been battling with themselves mentally as the thought of getting up and moving away from each other seemed a bit too much as of the moment.

"Why don't we sleep through breakfast?" Kim suggested as she kissed the arm she was on. Shego thought about it for a bit but decided against it. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and for them to miss it would mean they would have to face Gerard's lecture about keeping healthy. That was something she wasn't so keen on happening this early in the morning.

"As much as I like to Princess, Gerard won't have it." Shego explained as she moved her hand to caress the young woman's cheek. Kim grumbled something incomprehensible at what she said.

"I know." Shego replied without needing to understand what she grumbled. "But its best we start to head down."

Shego was just about to stand up when all of a sudden the door to their room burst open. The two quickly sat up and covered themselves with the bed cover when a figure suddenly emerged from behind the door.

"Sheila! You didn't tell me you were home." The figure called out as she moved closer to the bed from the door.

"I'm sorry my Lady but she just wouldn't listen." Angel apologized as she tried to stop the woman from coming closer to the two in the bed.

Kim was surprised as she saw a beautiful petite woman come closer to them while Shego simply raised an eyebrow. She had the same jet black hair crowning her head and the body to die for just like Shego. Not noticing Kim check the other woman out, Shego pulled Kim closer to her as the woman finally stopped in front of them. Angel bowed apologetically but Shego just smiled at her and gestured her to leave them.

"Since I didn't tell you, that means I didn't want you to know." Shego said sarcastically. The woman in front of them simply smiled and placed one hand on her hip.

"Sheila, always with your jokes." The woman told her as she waved a hand dismissively. As if not seeing Kim beside Shego when she entered, the woman faked surprise and then smiled at her before introducing herself.

"Michelle LeBlanc." The woman introduced herself as she extended her hand to Kim. Kim thought it rude not to accept her hand and shake it so she moved her hand to meet the other woman's. Before she could shake Michelle's hand though, Shego had already swatted it away.

"Don't Kimmie." Shego warned her as the older woman pulled her closer. "What do you want Michelle?" Shego asked.

"I came to visit you silly." Michelle replied as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You haven't returned my calls and emails, and then I find out your home already."

The woman gasped as she focused her sights on Shego. "Where you trying to surprise me?"

Shego shook her head in disbelief.

"The nerve of this woman." Shego thought to herself as she slowly stood up from Kim's side. She meaningfully looked at Kim and let her know that she was ok and that she would take care of the unwanted visitor.

Michelle thought that the meaning of Shego standing up was that she was going to welcome her but opposite what she thought, Shego placed a hand on her hip and looked at her threateningly.

"I'll be nice since I have a guest here." Shego told her. "But if you do not leave at once, I will be dragging you out." She added in an ice cold told.

Michelle was taken aback with the threat and thought for a minute if she was going to heed the warning. She knew what Shego was capable of and she didn't want to be on the receiving end in case she does push the woman too much.

"Fine" She finally stated as she gestured to turn and leave. "Get yourself cleaned up while I cook us something for breakfast."

The woman quickly left without waiting for Shego to reply. Both Kim and Shego were left dumbfounded as they watch the silhouette of the woman disappear behind the door. Shego turned back and looked at Kim, she knew that she had a lot to explain and now was probably the best time to do so rather than wait later and risk Michelle ruining their perfect weekend.

Kim sat up straight and crossed her arm in front of her chest as she watched the older woman sit in front of her. She could forgive Michelle just intruding on them but the way she acted in front of Shego was something unacceptable. She wanted to know why things happened the way they did and it seemed to her that the older woman had a lot of explaining to do.

Shego sighed she looked into those big green eyes before finally speaking.

"Michelle is a childhood friend of ours." Shego started. "She grew up with us and actually became sort of family due to the closeness our parents had with hers."

She moved closer to Kim and pulled the red head into an embrace before continuing her story.

"We became inseparable as we grew up. Having each other's back, sharing each other's secret but something happened when we were in college." Shego paused as she reminisced.

A couple of seconds passed but Shego didn't continue her story. Kim couldn't help but wonder what had happened, so she tried to see if she could get Shego to tell her more.

"What happened then?" She asked as she squeezed Shego's hand and pulled them close to her chest. Shego simply smiled at the gesture. She hugged Kim tight and kissed her forehead before finally speaking once again.

"She admitted that she love me." Shego told Kim making the red head tilt her head in a questioning manner. Kim couldn't follow why Shego would distance herself with a person that confessed her love for her.

Sensing that she needed to expound on what she said, Shego sighed before continuing.

"She admitted that she love me even thought she already knew that I love someone else badly." She explained. "I tried to gently break it to her that we weren't meant to be but she kept on pushing herself on me up until the point she threatened the person I love."

Kim couldn't say anything as she listened intently to the revelation Shego was telling her. She couldn't believe that the woman that was just with them could do something like that. She leaned her head on Shego's chest and slowly pulled her arms to wrap around her.

"Never mind that now." Shego told her after she kissed Kim's head. "We need to eat something and I need to do something to get rid of her."

Kim only nodded in reply as Shego helped her get out of the bed. The older woman guided her towards the bathroom and together hand-in-hand they entered.

It took a couple of minutes before the two came out feeling refreshed. The bath felt so good that they almost forgot the intrusion that had happened. They were walking side by side down the stairs when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Breakfast is getting cold dear." Michelle told Shego from below the stairs. Shego used two fingers to rub the bridge of her nose as the perseverance of the woman was starting to get to her once again. Kim saw how Michelle's antic was getting to her so she squeezed the older woman's hand and smiled as she faced her.

Shego was starting to lose her patience when an idea hit her. She really couldn't take the presence of the woman anymore so she thought of a plan to spend the day without ever crossing her path again.

"Gerard." Shego called out.

"Yes, my Lady." Gerard answered as he walked out from one of the corridors.

"Help Michelle with what she cooked and bring them on the porch facing the beach." Shego instructed Gerard.

Michelle was ecstatic at what she heard. She was so happy that Shego wanted to try her cooking so she immediately grabbed Gerard's hand and pulled him quickly towards the kitchen. Kim raised an eyebrow as she faced Shego. The older woman gestured her to be quiet and then hurriedly pulled her towards the side entrance of the house.

Kim could see Angel giggle as she watched them tip-toe out of the house away from Michelle. Once they were outside, Shego pulled her towards a small shed near the house. Once inside she pulled a cover off an object to reveal a Harley underneath. Kim whistled as she looked at the motorcycle that has been kept in mint condition.

"Come on." Shego told her as she was gestured to ride behind the older woman.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked as she grabbed hold of Shego's waist.

"Some place to eat." Shego replied as she brought the machine to life. "Hold on tight Pumpkin."

Kim was about to ask about why Shego had Gerard help Michelle with bringing her food towards the back of the mansion when the motorcycle suddenly throttled forward. With Shego's signature speedy driving the motor roared as it sped away from the mansion.

It was only a matter of seconds until the mansion finally faded from sight. The motor cycle continued to roar as it carried them through fields of flowers and tall grass until a familiar sight came into view. Kim remembered the town they passed when they came from the airport and guessed that Shego must be bringing her there.

After a couple of minutes the motorcycle came to a stop in front of an old house that looked like a makeshift bakeshop.

"Aunt Natalie!" Shego called out as they both got off the motorcycle. Kim followed behind Shego as they entered the old house. The scent of sweet bread and pies lingered in the air as they came closer to the back of the house.

"Sheila deary!" A plump old woman replied as she came out of the kitchen. Shego hurriedly closed the gap between them and warmly hugged the old woman. The hug lasted for a full minute before the two finally separated.

"Kimmie this is Aunt Natalie." Shego introduced the old woman as she gestured Kim to come forward. Kim moved beside Shego and smiled warmly at the old woman. Aunt Natalie replied with the same bright smile and then offered them both a seat.

"I'm not really her aunt you know." Aunt Natalie admitted as she sat at the chair in front of the two. "I was actually the maid that watched her as she grew up." Shego waved a hand dismissively before speaking her mind.

"None sense. You were like a mother to me while I was growing up."

Kim just looked at how Shego was freely expressing herself in front of the old woman. The three talked some more until they finally got to the reason of their visit. Shego scratched her head before telling the old woman the reason.

"Michelle showed up." Shego explained.

The old woman simply shook her head at the news before taking a quick glance at Kim. She stood up and then moved to the door leading to the kitchen before finally speaking.

"I guess you haven't eaten yet have you?"

Shego smiled in reply before grabbing Kim's hand and pulling her towards the back of the house. She told Kim how wonderfully tasty Aunt Natalie's cooking was and that it was simply a treat they shouldn't miss. The old woman simply laughed at how Shego boasted her cooking but felt a warm hand touch her heart for the gesture.

Kim and Shego sat in one of the table and quietly tasted each one of the treats that the old woman was cooking. Kim was both happy and surprised to find out that Shego's boasting was in fact true and not exaggerated. It was by far the tastiest delicacies she had ever had the pleasure of tasty.

"Thank you Aunt Natalie." Kim thanked the old woman as she moved herself to sit comfortably on the chair. Shego did the same as they both felt bloated by eating too much.

Aunt Natalie smiled in reply before placing a cup of milk in front of the both of them.

"Sheila!" A voice from outside the house called to Shego. Kim feared that it was Michelle once again but the face Shego made said that it was someone else. Aunt Natalie laughed as Shego scrambled to hide herself under the table.

"Shego!" Kim shouted as she looked quizzical at Shego's antic. Shego gestured her to keep quiet but unfortunately it was already too late.

Immediately after Shego told her to be quiet, the door to the back of the house burst open. Revealing kids from behind it as they tumbled inside the house. Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing. The very dangerous and fearless Shego was now hiding underneath the table because of three little kids.

"You got to be kidding me." Kim told herself as she watched the three dust themselves as they stood. As soon as they were up they quickly scanned the room until they saw Shego hiding underneath the table.

"There you are Sheila!" A girl, the eldest from the group shouted at her. The other two quickly ran for Shego and as soon as they were near enough, jumped to her surprise.

A loud crash echoed through the house as a dust cloud started to lift from the ground. Both Kim and Aunt Natalie laughed their heart out as they saw Shego trampled by the two children.

"Get off." Shego ordered the two children as she tried to stand up. The two children happily obliged and quickly got off her and moved back to the side of the eldest one.

Kim was lost at the things that were happening in front of her. Earlier they were running away from Michelle but this time three kids were hunting Shego down. Aunt Natalie sensed her cluelessness so she explained what was happening as the four happily and lively conversed with one another.

"They are some of the orphans that were rescued by Sheila from one of those abusive orphanages." She explained. "They became real close to her as time passed by so when she left to be a hero, they felt real sad. They promised that when she returned they wouldn't let her leave again."

Kim watched as Shego happily played with the three children. She was smiling all the time and she was lively talking to them as well. The Shego in front of her was completely different from the snarky woman she first met when she fought with Drakken.

Shego gestured Kim to follow as the kids pulled her out of the house and towards the playground at the other side of the town. Kim saw the people happily greet Shego as she passed them by. Each person gave her a genuine smile before asking how she was. Once she passed them, some would call out and pray that she stay safe.

She would simply reply with "You too" or "Stay safe" before proceeding to let the three children pull her away. After a couple more minutes, they finally entered the playground. Kim saw as the children quickly spread around leaving Shego in the middle.

Shego simply smiled at Kim as she walked towards the young red head. Kim looked at her puzzled, unaware of the evil plot running through the older woman's brain. As soon as Shego was beside her, she leaned close so that her face was beside Kim's ear. Kim listened intently as she figured Shego was going to whisper something to her.

"Tag you're it." Shego whispered to Kim as she gently tapped Kim's chest. Kim was both surprised and aghast as she realized what had just happened. Shego quickly ran to hide before Kim exploded because of what she did.

"Shego!" Kim shouted her lungs out as she started to scan the surroundings while looking for the older woman who tricked her. Giggles from the children could be heard but Kim didn't pay them any attention as her main focus was looking for Shego.

She ran around looking for Shego while the kids watched from behind their hiding spot. They watched as Kim the one who won Shego's heart, look at every nook and cranny of the playground for her. After a couple of minutes and making sure that she had checked everywhere, Kim slumped in the middle of the playground in exhaustion. She was about to give up when she noticed the end of Shego's hair poking out from behind a collapsed wall.

Slowly she tiptoed towards the spot while making sure that she wouldn't create any noise that might catch Shego's attention. She had successfully positioned herself behind the older woman and as soon as she was ready, she quickly jumped her.

Shego squealed as she felt Kim crash on top of her. Once the young woman recovered from the crash, she started to tickle Shego senseless. Laughter filled the air as the kids joined the fray and they rolled around in the grass covered earth as they played.

Unknown to them a shadow watched from the distance. With gritted teeth she watched as how they happily played around on the ground. She believed in herself that they would be much more happier with her playing with them than that obnoxious red head. Shego was hers, and that no-good Kim Possible didn't deserve her.

A smirk formed on her lips as an evil plan hatched in her head. She was going to get rid of the red head and she was finally going to get Shego back.

"Soon Sheila... Very Soon..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 5**

Shego and Kim both fell onto the grass covered earth as they both felt the fatigued from playing with the kids. Shego lay silent beside Kim while Angela the youngest of the three kids lay down on Kim's arm. The other two sat quietly beside Shego while they happily sat soaking the rays of the sun.

"I think we should gather some supplies and have a picnic." Shego suggested as she looked at Kim for confirmation. Kim didn't get a reply as she kept her eyes closed. She was so absorbed in enjoying the warm breeze that was brushing her body that she didn't hear what Shego had said.

Shego gestured the kids to be quiet as she cautiously moved closer to Kim, until her face was only inches away from the young woman's. While Shego was making her move, Kim was still unaware of the things that were happening. Slowly Shego's face came closer to Kim's and before the redhead could react, Shego had already given a peck to her unsuspecting lips.

The kids laughed as they watched the redhead blushed furiously. Her face became the same colour as her hair. Shego quickly jumped up and ran behind the kids in hope to make them a human shield.

"Get back here!" Kim shouted at Shego jokingly as she raised a hand threateningly.

She was about to stand up but Angela hugged her midsection preventing her from fully standing up from their spot. Unable to move, she contented herself by throwing small rocks at Shego who simply moved left and right to dodge her attack.

After a couple minutes of playing dodge, Angela and the other two kids felt tired as well making Shego decide to bring them home to Aunt Natalie's house. Shego walked hand in hand with the two grown up kids while Kim carried Angela who had slept in her arms.

"Don't you try that again in front of the kids." Kim warned Shego as they walked side by side. The older gestured to kiss her once more but Kim tried to wave her off with one hand. Shego simply laughed at her as she quickly pulled the kids towards the house.

While the two entered the house, Aunt Natalie welcomed them back. When she saw how the children were she quickly guided them to a small room where the kids could rest. Shego guided the two kids with her onto one bed while Kim placed Angela on another one.

"They look so peaceful." Shego said as she looked at them with dreamy eyes. Kim pulled Shego to follow her out of the room and then proceeded to the living room where Aunt Natalie was waiting for them.

"How was your time outside?" She inquired. "I hope they didn't tire you so much."

Kim and Shego simply smiled at her and then sat comfortably at the couch opposite of hers. They rested there eating the tea and biscuits Aunt Natalie offered while she told Kim of stories about Shego. Kim had a great time talking with the old woman as she felt that Aunt Natalie talked to her like she was really Shego's mother.

They were having a great time when a knock was heard from the door. The two were about to stand up to answer it when Aunt Natalie beat them to it and told them to just simply rest. After a couple of seconds Aunt Natalie came back with Gerard in tow. The old butler gave them a respectful bow before telling them the reason for his visit.

"I've just been notified that Michelle is causing some problem in the docks my Lady." Gerard informed Shego. The later raised an eyebrow as she removed her arm on Kim and stood up. Kim was about to say something but Shego gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be quick to take care of whatever it is." Shego told her before moving pass Gerard and Aunt Natalie. Before she disappeared at behind the wall heading to the door, she quickly turned around and ordered Gerard to take care of Kim.

"I'll do as you wish my Lady." Gerard answered before turning to look at Kim. Kim was pouting as she saw Shego ride the ATV heading for the docks. The old butler sensing her distressed, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before giving her a smile.

"I'm sure she'll be back in no time." Gerard told her. "Meanwhile we can go back to the mansion so that you can wait there."

Kim simply answered with a nod. With a hug to Aunt Natalie and a few words of goodbye, she followed Gerard out of the small house and into a car that was waiting for them. Kim remained quiet during the whole trip even though there were some attempts from Gerard to cheer her up.

It was the quietest trip Kim had gone on, luckily for her the driver did great time in bringing them home. As soon as the car stopped in front of the mansion, Gerard quickly opened the door for Kim and then gestured the young woman inside.

Kim entered the mansion and decided to head for the beach at the back to try and get her mind of Shego. She had almost made it halfway through the mansion when she saw a door opened. Usually she wouldn't just poke around, especially when she didn't have permission from her host but something about the room seemed to be drawing her near it.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to peek." Kim said to herself as she gently pushed the door open.

The room was a regular four walled room with bookshelves decorating the wall. There were also antiques on the shelves and on the table in the middle. Kim busied herself by looking around the room. There wasn't much difference with the theme in the room when suddenly something caught her attention.

It was something so innocently placed in a drawer in the corner of the room that if you didn't look at it hard enough, you wouldn't notice what it was. Kim walked towards the drawer where the object was placed and slowly extended her hand to reach for the said object.

"This is me." Kim said as she looked at the picture frame in her hand. It was definitely her but it was the her when she was still a couple of years younger. "I wonder how she got this photo." Kim said herself as she placed the picture frame back down.

Once she had returned the picture frame in its place, she noticed a drawer slightly open. Looking around to make sure nobody was around, Kim cautiously opened it and saw folders stacked inside. Without thinking much about it, Kim grabbed one folder and quickly browsed through it.

"What is this?!" Kim asked herself as she saw pictures of her when she was still in her preteens. Reading more about the information in the folder, she saw things about her properly filed. "This is everything about me."

While she continued to browse through the different folders, a small envelope fell onto the floor. Noticing the envelope, Kim leaned down and grabbed it. It was the same envelope Kim got when Shego invited her over for the weekend. Same paper envelope and same seal was on it. Seeing it was already opened and her curiosity eating her out because of what she found out. Kim opened it and read the contents.

"Dear Sheila, I hope that my dramatic assistance was a big help to your attempt in getting a better relation with Ms. Possible. I have seen her in action and I have to say that she just might be the one to level with you. Take care of yourself and thank you for the flamingoat that you have gifted. Yours truly, Mr Paisley"

Kim was filled with both shock and surprise as she reread the letter over and over. She couldn't believe that Shego knew the person that first gave her a mission and aside from that it seemed that everything was staged.

"Shego." Kim said in between greeted teeth. The letter crumpled in her hand as she tried her best to contain the anger she was feeling. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Kim told herself as she continued reading the information inside the other folders.

Shego got back late because of the mess that Michelle had made. She knew that Michelle didn't like her being with Kim but she couldn't place her finger on why she did those things at the docks. Unable to shake the feeling she was having, Shego quickly made her way inside the mansion and searched for the young redhead.

"Kimmie!" Shego shouted as she searched. She had already gone through half of the mansion looking when she saw the door to a familiar room open. Cautiously, she tip-toed closer to the door and once she reached it, she gently opened it.

Horror struck her as she saw Kim sitting on the floor with a lot of papers and folders surrounding her. The young woman was crying her eyes out as she read through the papers in her hands. She at once knew that Kim had found something that she didn't want her to find. She walked towards Kim, a hand in front slowly reaching for the redhead.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Kim growled as she turned her head towards Shego. Eyes red and puffy, Kim stared dangerously at the older woman. She threw the papers she was holding into Shego's face as she moved to stand up. "How could you?" She asked as she hit Shego with both hands. "You've been playing me all this time."

The redhead kept on crying and hitting her until all her energy left her. Slowly she fell on her knees sobbing while both her hands clung onto Shego's clothes. Shego could only stand still in her spot as she couldn't muster any excuse or reason. She knew that this day might come but she never expected it to happen in this term.

"Kim." Shego said as she went down on her knees while she tried to hug the redhead. Kim used all her might to push Shego away and once she was able to unbalance the older woman. She immediately sprinted out of the room.

"Kimmie!" Shego called out as she saw the image of the younger woman disappear behind the door. She wanted to follow Kim but what would she tell her. She knew that she was in the wrong because she didn't tell the young woman before now but what could she do? What could she have done? All her strength left her as she mentally struggled on what to do.

Meanwhile, Kim ran out of the room without looking back at Shego. She felt betrayed, She felt used, and most of all she felt like an idiot for acting like a high school girl with a crush. Tears rolled down her eyes as she ran through the mansion heading out to the beach.

She quickly pulled out her Kimmunicator and then dialled Wade. It only took a couple of seconds before the call connected and once it did the familiar image of the young genius came into view. Wade was about to greet her happily but once he saw her state, he quickly inquired on what had happened.

"What's wrong Kim?" Wade asked as he quickly typed on his keyboard to check her location.

"I need you to hook me up with a ride home." Kim told him as she continued to run through the beach. "And let's keep this to ourselves. Please and Thank you." Kim added.

Wade didn't ask anymore and instead busied himself with typing in his computer to get Kim a ride home. As soon as he found a transport, he quickly told her on where the pick-up would be and how long it would take to get there. Kim thanked the young genius and then immediately cut off the call.

Back at the mansion, Gerard saw Shego crying on the floor where Kim had been reading the papers. He looked around and saw the familiar folder that were once hidden in the drawer at the corner. He didn't waste any more time as he quickly moved to his Lady's side.

"Hush." Gerard told her as he tried to calm her down. Shego however only cried more as she felt his comforting arms wrap around her. She continued crying until a familiar voice came from the door of the room.

"I told you she would leave you, and all it took were to show her some papers." Michelle said with a smirk on her lips. "She doesn't appreciate you like I do." She added as she moved closer to Shego. As soon as she was beside Shego, Michelle kneeled and tried to reach her.

Shego didn't like what Michelle had said. The nerve of the woman to openly admit that she was the reason for Kim leaving. Anger seeped through her whole body. Without thinking, She quickly grabbed the other woman's throat and tried to grip her to death.

"Sheila!" Gerard called her name as he tried to pull her off the other woman. Shego couldn't hear him call her as the anger in her completely made her deaf and blind. She might have killed Michelle if Gerard was a second late in pulling her completely off the other woman.

"Let me go! I'll kill her!" Shego screamed as she struggled to get free of Gerard. She did her best to free herself but Gerard was just too strong for her. Michelle continued to pant as she tried to breath for air. She knew that Shego would be angry but she never expected her to react that way.

Slowly she stood up and moved towards the door while looking back at the struggling Shego. As soon as she had reached the door, She tilted her head and then smirked before speaking.

"You're mine." Michelle said. "Mine and mine alone."

Shego wanted to get free of Gerard and kill the bitch but unfortunately she couldn't. All she could do was watch the other woman disappear behind the door and the only thing that was left was the sound of her maniac laughter echoing through the air.

She lost all the will to fight when she was left alone in the room with Gerard holding her down. Sobbing she tilted her head to face Gerard and told him that she was okay. The old butler cautiously let her free and slowly he helped her get up.

Angel was standing in the doorway as she watched the two stand up from the floor. She didn't knew what to do. She wanted to help her Lady Sheila but she couldn't think of anything she could do at the moment.

The two simply passed her by without uttering word. All she could do while they passed her was to cry for her Lady, cry and hope that everything will be okay. Gerard guided Shego back to her room and just like back when she was small, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

The old butler never left his Lady's side. He just sat there beside the bed, looking at her as she slept, hopping that they could do something to get things straight and right.

Kim sat quietly inside the plane that Wade hooked her up with. She just sat there sobbing, unable to move because of fatigued or emotional exhaustion. The sky seemed to sympathize as it roared and wept along with her. Lighting sliced the skies as the small plane continued on its way, its way back home.

A couple of days had passed but Kim never came out of her room after she got home from her trip. Her parents knew that something happened but she didn't want to talk to anyone. Her family felt the pain that she was feeling and they felt that it's best she talked with some of her friends.

Ron and Monique came over everyday hoping to talk with her but Kim not once opened her room's door for them. Not a word, Not a peep, all she did was cry and cry until the sound was no longer audible at the other side of her door.

"We got to do something for her Mo." Ron said as they came down the stairs from Kim's room.

"We better." Monique said as they landed on the last step. "My girl doesn't sound good and her parents also said she hasn't really been eating much."

Ron pulled out the Kimmunicator and immediately dialled Wade. It took a couple of seconds before the young genius showed on the screen. Just like them he was down because of how Kim was doing. He wanted to help but this was something totally knew to him.

"Wade, we need you to tell us everything that you know about what had happened." Ron told him as he emphasized on the word everything. Monique peeked from behind Ron and gave her two cents on the matter.

"You tell us where Kim had been this weekend or god forbid I'm going to find you and then strangle you." Monique said threateningly.

The young genius didn't need to be threatened anymore as he really wanted to help his friend. He told them to take a seat first and once they did, he told them everything starting from the start up until Kim had called him for her ride home.

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! This is my first attempt at a heavy scene.. I hope that I was able to relay what I wanted you guys to feel on this scene.. ^^ Things are now starting to move a bit away from the fluffy story that I had originally started.. I'm not really sure yet on how things will go but I assure you it definitely will not disappoint.. OT I am still looking for a BETA.. If you are open minded and interested please PM me..


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

You're going to see Bonnie in this chapter. Now you might think that she's a little OC, that's because she is. For reference why she acts the way she does in this chapter, I will explain all about it in my new story "The Truth and Something Beautiful" (Part of the Hidden Truth series) on its later chapters. For now just bear with me.. ^^ Thanks again for the support and Happy Reading! Oh! And please leave a review.. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 6**

Time seemed to sympathize with Kim as it just flew by. It had already been a week since her stay with Shego in her island and everything seemed to slowly get back to the norm. She now went out of her room and moved about in their house but she never really went anywhere else.

James and Ann were now very worried about their daughter's well being that they've asked Monique and Ron to come over often so that Kim could have someone to talk to. The two agreed without a second thought. They learned from Wade where Kim had been and they somehow pieced together what had happened.

Kim slouched on the couch as she mindlessly channel surfed. Not really interested in what was on the screen but instead did it so that she didn't have to stay still. Ron and Mo looked at her from a distance, both thinking the same thing that she needed to get some distraction.

They were about to approach her when Ron's phone suddenly rang.

"Oh, Hey Bon-Bon." Ron greeted his girlfriend as he gestured Mo to go ahead and sit with Kim. He walked towards the front door to get a better reception while he continued to talk with his baby. She was asking him about how Kim was, which the blond answered how Kim needed a distraction right now. When Bonnie heard of their problem, without a second thought she offered her help.

"That's great baby." Ron said cheerfully as he thought about the different things his Bon-Bon knew that Kim could probably busy herself with. "Do you want me to go fetch you? I have the Vespa outside." He offered.

"I have a better idea." Bonnie said before telling him to open the front door. Ron was surprised to see Bonnie standing in front of him wearing a Pink tank top and skirt with a basket of goodies in one hand. He was so stunned, that Bonnie had already entered the house while he was still stuck looking like an idiot starring at nothing.

Bonnie giggled as she looked at her beau. She always thought that he looks cute whenever he was being his goofy self. Slowly she moved her free hand and cupped his face.

"Come on lover boy." Bonnie told him as she guided him into the living room. Kim and Mo both looked at their direction when they noticed Bonnie and Ron walking towards them. Mo quickly got off the couch and met Bonnie to take the basket from her and brought it into the kitchen.

"Hey K." Bonnie greeted Kim as she lowered herself to hug Kim.

"Hey B." Kim replied weakly.

The Bonnie sat beside the Kim right after she told her beau to follow Mo to the kitchen to give her and Kim some alone time. Ron smiled at her, eyes pleading for assistance in helping his best friend. Bonnie smiled back at him reassuringly in reply before waving him away.

"How are you holding K?" Bonnie asked as she held Kim's hands. Kim sat silently looking at Bonnie before slowly falling forward at her, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. The brunette sat silently for a couple of minutes as she felt warm liquid fall on her lap, telling her that Kim was crying.

"Hush." Bonnie said as she patted Kim's head. She wasn't used to this side of Kim. She had always known the redhead to be cool, composed and never faltering but the person in front of her right now was the exact opposite. Bonnie couldn't blame Kim though as she knew how difficult it is to have problems with love.

Luckily for her when she had problems with Ron, Kim was there to help them. So that was what she was planning to do now. Time to give back she thought to herself as she slowly moved Kim to sit up straight.

"Come on, I baked you a cake and brought some ice cream as well." Bonnie told her as she wiped the tears off Kim's cheeks. The redhead gave her a weak smile but she knew that Kim was just trying to smile for her sake. "Come on." She told her as she held Kim's hand before pulling her into the kitchen.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, they saw Ron and Mo, each with a fork of the cake already ready to put it in their mouth. This made Bonnie red in anger as she was expecting her beau to know better. She simply smiled at Mo before telling her to enjoy while she raised an eyebrow at her beau. Ron was sweating beads of cold sweat as he waited for Bonnie to scold him.

"You'll get what's coming to you later Stoppable." Bonnie said in between greeted teeth making Ron gulp in fear. This made Kim giggle as the situation reminded her of how things used to be. No one being too nice to her, No one tiptoeing around her like the ground was filled with cracked shells and everyone just being their normal self. Her laughter was a welcome relief as the three joined in afterwards.

"Thanks Bonnie." Kim said as she wiped a tear off her eye. The brunette just smiled at her before giving her a piece of cake.

The snack they shared was filled with lively conversation and laughter as Kim started to feel like her old self. She was Kim Possible for crying out loud, she can do anything and it wasn't a heartache that was going to bring her down.

Once they had finished their meal, Mo bid them goodbye and left to go home. She knew that Ron and Bonnie was going to take good care of Kim so she can rest easy even though she was going to leave her. Kim together with the two love birds, waved at her from the front door as her car slowly disappeared at the corner.

"So, what do we do now?" Ron asked as he pulled Bonnie closer to him. The brunette looked at him sternly before prying his hand off her waist. She moved towards Kim's side and then wrapped her arm around the redhead's.

"Me and K are going to watch a movie while you will be taking care of the dishes. Any complaints?" Bonnie explained to him. The blond could only smile sheepishly at her while he scratched his head as he remembered that she was still a bit angry at him.

"Yes ma'am!" He answered giving off a salute before running to the kitchen for fear of her retaliation.

The two women watched him sped off while they slowly walked back into the living room. Bonnie just waved Kim's concern about Ron and told her that Ron was happy to do it. This made the redhead smile at her sincerely as she thought how Ron had changed since they became a couple.

"So do you want to talk about it or are we just going to sit here and pretend to watch something?" Bonnie asked as they both took their seat. Kim looked at her for a couple of seconds before finally speaking.

"I just couldn't believe it B." Kim said as she recalled what she found out in Shego's mansion. Bonnie sat patiently as she watched Kim stare into the distance.

"I learned that everything was a setup. Well almost everything." Kim told her. She started to explain to Bonnie how Shego had talked with the millionaire that supposedly owned the King Flamingoat about being her first mission, how she found out that Shego mastered all the kung-fu she learned before hand so that she could indirectly teach it to Kim and lastly the reason Shego went to villainy because she learned that Kim wanted to be a hero.

While Kim continued on telling her about the things that she learned. Bonnie understood the reason things had become like this. She knew deep inside that Shego really loved Kim for her to do those things because what she had done was almost like how she treated Ron before they became boyfriend-girlfriend.

After Kim had told her the whole story, Bonnie hugged her friend and gave her a gentle squeeze. Once they parted, Bonnie held both of Kim's arm and made the redhead face her so that she could see and understand her properly.

"You know our story." Bonnie told Kim as she pertained about her and Ron. She reminded Kim how a bitch she was before because she was afraid to admit to Ron how she felt. She also had issues with her confidence that's why she continued on the food chain that her sisters implemented before her. Kim could only stare and nod as she listened to her friend. Slowly what Bonnie was trying to say was reaching into her heart. Kim knew that Bonnie was right and that Shego only did what she did because she loved Kim but the thought that Shego controlled everything still caused a pang of hurt in her heart.

Once the brunette had finished with what she wanted to say, Ron appeared as if on cue from the kitchen with two cups of CocoMoo in both hands. He gently placed the two mugs in the table in front of them and then took Kim's side opposite Bonnie.

The two hugged her while she thought about the things Bonnie had told her and after she had done just that she quickly reached for one mug and slowly returned to her position.

"I'm happy to have friends like you." Kim said as she patted both of their hands.

The next day Kim had already recovered and was ready to go to school. She kissed her parents on the cheek and hurriedly ran for her car. Before she could get in though, Ron was already standing in front of the cars door with his arms across his chest and a goofy smile on his face.

"Uh, what gives Ron?" Kim asked as she raised an eyebrow at her best friend. Ron just tilted his head towards the direction of the street making Kim follow with her eyes. Parked in front of her house was Bonnie's white car.

"Hey Kim!" Tara shouted from behind the driver's seat. Kim smiled at the blond before looking at Ron questioningly. Ron just held her hand before pulling her to follow him to Bonnie's car.

"Hey Tara... Hey Bonnie..." Kim greeted the two as she and Ron approached the side of the car.

Bonnie smiled back before telling them to get in. Once the two best friends were inside the car, Bonnie explained why she was driving them back to school.

"Your Mom and Dad thought it's still not safe for you to drive so for the time being since you are close to my beau's house, you will be hitching a ride with us." She explained with a smile.

"Ugh! The horror, all that kissing and possible groping I'm going to see." Kim faked a horrified face making Tara laugh with her. Bonnie and Ron both looked back at them after Bonnie stopped the car.

"Do you want us to throw you guys out?" The two said in unison, making Kim and Tara stop laughing. They didn't reply to the threat so the two who threatened smiled at each other smugly before kissing one another.

"Ugh!" Kim grunted while Tara pretended to poke her throat to vomit.

The four laughed their lungs out as they continued on towards the school. Once the car had finally stopped in front of the school, Kim's spirit started to be lifted. They exited the car and together they entered the school.

Friends and Acquaintances greeted Kim and the group as they walked down the halls. Everyone was happy that Kim was finally back and it was shown by the way they greeted her. Kim was happy with the way things hadn't changed.

They were walking towards their classroom when a familiar figure stopped them in their tracks. The towering figure of one Steve Barkin stood in their way blocking the path to their classroom.

"Hey Mr. B." Bonnie, Ron and Tara said in unison. The teacher acknowledged it with a nod before facing Kim.

"Glad to have you back Possible." Mr. Barkin said before moving aside to let them pass.

They had already continued walking back towards the classroom when Kim saw a familiar figure off in the distance in front of one of the lockers. The petite woman was tiptoeing while trying to reach one of her things inside.

"Angel?" Kim asked herself in a whisper. Ron heard her say the name but he was unfamiliar with it. Turning his head he saw the petite woman looking at them. Her eyes were the size of a platter when she saw Kim looking at her.

Kim quickly closed the distance between them while the young woman stood frozen on her spot. A mix of emotion surged through Kim as she looked at the woman in front of her. Angel stood surprised and at a loss for words.

"What are you doing here Angel?!" Kim asked as she slammed a hand on the locker beside the young woman, making Angel jumped back in surprise. Bonnie, Tara and Ron quickly moved to her side to try to calm Kim down. Sensing her friends behind her, Kim stepped back to give Angel some space.

Nervously the younger woman looked at her with apologetic eyes before she finally voiced out her mind. Ron and Bonnie held each of Kim's hand as a precaution while Tara held the young woman.

"I'm very sorry Kim." Angel said with teary eyes. "I didn't know anything about what had happened before and all I really wanted was for my Lady and yourself to be happy."

"I left the mansion and came here in hopes that you would hear my Lady out and probably for you two to talk things over." She added.

"There isn't anything to talk about Angel." Kim told her as she gestured to leave. She was about to step away with the three others behind her but Angel spoke to stop her.

"She hasn't been right since Kim." Angel told her. "She had been punishing herself ever since you left."

"Good bye Angel." Kim bid goodbye before she and the rest of the group disappeared into the classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 7**

Kim felt like shit as they sat on the classroom's chair. She felt real bad about what she did to Angel but her anger towards Shego was clouding her judgement. Bonnie, Tara and Ron didn't say anything to her but she knew that they didn't like what she did.

Silence hung in the air as they waited for their next teacher but after a couple of minutes Mr. Barkin entered the room.

"You're taking over this class too Mr. B?!" Ron asked as he almost stood up from his seat, making Kim and Tara laugh at him while Bonnie could only face palm. Mr. Barkin blushed at his outburst causing him to clear his throat before speaking.

"No, I'm not." He answered. Kim and the rest felt déjà vu about the whole situation as the memory of Shego being their teacher came into mind. "He is." Mr. Barkin continued as he pointed to an old man walking into the classroom.

This time it was Kim's turn to almost stand up at the sight of Gerard. Shego's butler entered the classroom and started writing on the board while the rest of the class stared at his back. Some whispered that he was too old while the rest wondered why the old man was suddenly a replacement for their current teacher.

Mr. Barkin left the room after bidding goodbye to the new teacher and then afterwards, gave a warning stare to the rest of the class. Gerard turned to face them after writing his name on the board. He gave them his sincerest smile and then introduced himself.

The class was easily won over by the old butler as his aura was very relaxed and friendly. It didn't take him more than a couple of minutes and the whole class was already wishing he was their permanent teacher. Kim didn't say anything or showed any signs that she knew the new teacher that was why her three friends became attracted to the new teacher as well.

Time flew by as Gerard thought them history. He was very knowledgeable in a lot of things and their class enjoyed his lively way of teaching. They were so engrossed by the way he thought them that they didn't notice the time.

When the bell rang everyone in class grumbled while the old butler simply laughed. He told them that there was always tomorrow and that they could continue then. One-by-one the students left leaving Kim and the group inside the room with Gerard.

"What's going on Gerard?" Kim asked as she looked at him suspiciously. The old butler laughed at her when he saw how she looked at him. He waved his hand dismissively at her before telling her the reason he was there.

The old butler explained that he came because he was fetching Angel and that he was bringing her home. Kim was sceptical at first but after Gerard explained that Shego was sorry about what had happened and that she was giving Kim some time and space so that she can find it in her heart to forgive the ex-thief, Kim's heart somehow softened.

"Sheila knows that what she did was wrong, but please understand that you are the first person that she had really love, that is why she doesn't know how to show it." Gerard explained before walking towards the door. "Now where could that girl be?" He asked himself before disappearing behind the door.

"It looks like that woman really has it bad for you K." Bonnie said as she held Ron's hand while they walked out of the classroom.

Kim and Tara followed the couple and proceeded to the benches to rest before their next class. Kim was lost in thought as what the old butler said echoed in her head. She was deep in her pondering when someone jumped in front of her.

"Kim!" Angel called her with teary eyes. The young woman suddenly jumped and hugged her while tears ran down her cheeks. Kim was surprised at Angel's reaction. Warm liquid started to dampen her shoulder as the young woman buried her face there.

She couldn't help but pat the young woman's head and then gently stroked her back as well. The young woman hiccupped as she tried to calm herself down but the emotion was too strong. Tears continued to run down her face even though Kim tried her best to hush the young woman.

Her three friends could only watch as they saw the young woman Kim was scolding earlier now being calmed by her.

"Lady Sheila is very sorry so please forgive her." Angel said as she raised her head to look at Kim. Sore red eyes looked at Kim as Angel's crying took its toll. It wasn't like this morning that she felt like shouting at the young woman because she was angry at Shego but now all she wanted to do was calm her down.

They were in this position when Gerard walked out from a corner. He saw them sitting on the benches so he quickly made his way towards them. Angel saw the old butler so she hugged Kim tight, afraid that Gerard would bring her home before she could do what she intended to do.

"Angel." Gerard called her as he stopped in front of the group. Angel didn't respond but instead hid behind Kim. Bonnie, Tara and Ron laughed as they watched her childishly try to avoid the old butler. Kim on the other hand was at a lost with what to do with the young woman.

"Angel." Kim mimicked Gerard. This made the young woman stop in her tracks behind Kim. She pulled the woman behind her in front of her and then gently held her hands. Kim gave them a soft squeeze before speaking with Angel.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Kim apologized. She was about to say something else when Angel burst out crying.

"No, I'm sorry for suddenly coming here." Angel interjected as she buried her face in Kim's lap. Kim could only sigh as there was no way to talk to the young woman while she was in this state.

The group stayed there for a couple more minutes until Angel finally calmed down. Once the young woman had calmed down, Kim told them that they should move their talk after class so that it wouldn't matter if they took a longer time to talk.

Gerard agreed and promised Angel that he wouldn't do anything until then. This made the young woman let go of Kim and follow him peacefully. Kim thanked the heavens once Angel let her go. The three simply laughed at her but Kim shut them up by trying to chase them, unfortunately it didn't have its desired effect.

After running around, the four continued on their way back to the classroom that they were supposed to go to. The couple walked up front and Tara with Kim at the back. They talked about Kim's current situation and what they think she should do. Kim didn't object but instead listened to what the three had to say.

"I vote to forgive Shego." Ron said as he raised his hand in the air. Kim was about to look at him threateningly but Tara and Bonnie's hands raise up in the air. She was surprised that the two followed Ron's decision but before she could ask, Bonnie already explained their side.

"Like what I told you K." Bonnie started. "Look at me and Ron." She pointed between her and Ron as she cited them as examples. Kim looked at Bonnie to Ron and then thought about what the brunette was saying.

"Bonnie's right K and you know it." Tara seconded as moved in front of Kim.

The three stopped in front of her with Ron standing in between the two cheerleaders with his arms hanging on both their shoulders. Ron gave her his goofy smile while the two cheerleaders crossed their arms over their chest as they looked at her.

"Ugh!" Kim grunted as she moved to get them in a group hug. She was so lucky that she had friends like them. They make all the problems in the world much more bearable.

After the group hug they proceeded on to their room and continued with their daily routine in class. They sat in class talking about the subject some more but unlike earlier Kim found that it felt easier to talk about things than it did before.

Once the bell rang signalling the end of the days classes, Kim and the group proceeded once more towards the benches were Gerard and Angel waited for them. The two smiled at them and greeted them once they were side by side.

"You've convinced me." Kim whispered to Angel after she hugged the young woman. Angel became at ecstatic about the news that she immediately broke free of Kim and then started bouncing up and down in front of Gerard. The old butler could only smile as he listened to the young woman happily tell him the news.

"Wait." Kim interjected before continuing what she was whispering to Angel. "You've convinced me to give Shego a chance to explain what she has done but I don't promise anything other than that." Kim explained.

Angel only nodded animatedly to show that she understood but her energy didn't diminish because of Kim's clarification. Kim's three friends watched happily as the young woman once again bounced up and down.

"She looks like Kim after drinking caffeine." Ron commented as he watched Angel bounce around.

"Kim and caffeine?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow. Ron could only nod while Tara laughed at his comment. Kim however didn't find it funny as she playfully hit him in the arm.

"Hey don't damage the merchandise." Bonnie joked as she rubbed the arm Kim had punched. Ron hugged Bonnie and then blew raspberries at Kim.

The whole group laughed due to the exchange of playful banters, their laughter echoing throughout the grounds of Middleton High school.

After a couple of minutes, once everyone had calmed down, Ron asked the question in everybody's mind.

"So when do we leave?" He asked while he pulled Bonnie and Tara to his side to face Kim. Kim stood frozen in her spot as the question echoed in her head. She did say that she would hear Shego out but is she ready now?

She was saved from responding when Gerard finally spoke up. He explained that he has a private plane chartered to return back to the island and ready to leave anytime. All they had to do was say when and they could already be on their way.

"We?" Kim asked not following what Gerard was trying to say. The old butler smiled at her for a minute before replying.

"Well with friends like them. I believe it would be easier to go back, won't it?" He asked her with a smile. Kim nodded after thinking about it for a minute. He had a point and besides they didn't really have anything to do this weekend.

"How about we leave tomorrow?" Kim asked as she looked at her friends. Everyone nodded in agreement while Gerard noted their trip. He told them that he can already have the plane prepared and that he can just have them fetched yesterday.

"No need." Bonnie cut in on his explanation. "I'll just drive us to the airport." She offered.

Kim, Tara and Ron agreed so Gerard was left to accept their proposal. The three planned on the things they were going to bring while Kim talked to Gerard in private. She knew that he was going to be fair with answering her questions, so she asked the question that had been bugging her for days.

"How is she?" Kim asked the old butler.

"She is very depressed right now." The old butler started. "She hasn't really eaten anything since you left and if not for me and Natalie, god-forbid what might have happened to her."

Kim felt like her heart was pinched by what she had learned.

She had never really thought about how Shego felt after what had happen as she was too busy with herself pitying. After what she had learned from Gerard, she was actually thinking more about her situation now more thoroughly.

"How about..." Kim was about to ask if Michelle was still lurking around the island. The old butler simply shrugged his head and explained that after what she had done, Shego made sure that she wasn't going to bother her or Kim any longer.

Kim looked at the old butler questioningly as she was curious as to what Shego had done. Gerard assured her that now physical harm came to the horrid woman but Shego made sure that there would be no problem coming from her again and that she will never set foot in the island again.

This was welcomed news as she really didn't want to meet the psychotic woman ever again.

Once they had finished talking about the setup for tomorrow. Gerard and Angel bid goodbye to the group and gave them a respectful bow before leaving. After a couple of minutes after the two had left, Kim and the rest of the group decided to go home as well.

"Need to get some beauty sleep." Bonnie said as she brushed her hair with her hand. Ron kissed her on the cheek before commenting.

"You don't need it anymore beautiful." Ron complimented Bonnie earning him a quick peck on the cheeks.

"Get a room you two." Tara joked before hiding behind Kim. Ron and Bonnie both looked at them incredulously before threatening both of them.

"You tease us." Ron started.

"You walk." Bonnie finished.

Both Kim and Tara burst out laughing as Kim commented that they were now talking like the tweebs. Bonnie simply rolled her eyes while Ron carried her bridal style before running for the direction of her car, leaving the two behind.

Kim and Tara called out to the two as they tried to chase them. Unluckily for them, Ron Stoppable had mad running skills. Bonnie and Ron were already inside her car when Kim and Tara came panting beside the car.

"We give up." Kim and Tara said in unison as they looked pleadingly at the two. They enjoyed the moment of victory first before finally letting the two enter the car.

Once inside the car, the three continued their chat on what to bring while Kim looked at the distance, thinking about what to expect once they arrive on the island. She was in this pondering when Tara pulled her. The blond told her to forget everything and simply relax for now as she would need all her strength for tomorrow.

"Tomorrow." Kim muttered to herself as looked at her friends one by one.

"Tomorrow!" They all exclaimed in unison.

**Author's Note:**

So how was that?. I know I was late with this update but I hope this chapter makes up for it.. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.. and thanks for all your support!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 8**

The sun was already peeking from the horizon when the group gathered in front of the Possible's residence. Kim had already informed her parents were she was going and at first they were hesitant but after she explained to them her goal, they eventually agreed to her decision.

She was standing in front of their house when Bonnie's white convertible stopped in front of her. Since the roof was covering the car she had to lean down to look at the people inside.

"Hey," Kim said as she saw Bonnie and Ron inside, side-by-side to each other.

"Hey Kim," The two replied in unison before facing each other again to say jinx.

Kim only shook her head at the sight as she couldn't believe it had only been a couple of weeks ago when Bonnie was still biting his head off. Now they were two inseparable pieces joined together by destiny.

"_Destiny,_" Kim thought to herself as an image of Shego came to mind.

"Hey K," Tara called from the other side of the street. This made Kim snap out of her pondering and look at the crossing blond.

"Hey Tara," Kim greeted back as she looked at her friends appearance. Tara was wearing a two piece underneath a mini knitted dress and held only a small bag for clothes.

The two love birds inside the car greeted Tara as well but then afterwards continued with their playful teasing inside the car. Kim and Tara could only shake their head as they couldn't believe the openness and sweetness of the two inside the car.

"So since we're all here, let's get going." Kim said to the rest of the group.

The three nodded in reply before Kim and Tara got into the car. It was a very pleasant drive towards the airport as the weather seemed to be on their side. Nothing but clear skies and warm wind for the whole day, the weatherman said over the radio.

"Aw," Tara cried before pouting. Kim and the other two quickly looked at Tara questioningly, worried what the blond might be on about.

"I forgot my sunscreen at Felix's house." Tara said as she was absent minded while she rummaged her bag.

"And why were you at Felix's house?" Bonnie asked as she looked from the rear view mirror. Tara furiously blushed as the realization hit her that she had just openly said something she shouldn't have.

"Did I say Felix? I just said I left it at home." Tara explained as she tried to fake ignorance.

Kim and Ron could only smile at each other as they watched the two best friends stare at each other waiting for one of them to crack. After a couple of seconds, Bonnie raised an eyebrow signalling that Queen Bonnie was about to come out. Feeling that defeat was inevitable, Tara thought about something to tell her friends.

"Okay...Okay..." Tara said as she tried to pipe them down. The three went in silence as they anticipated what she was about to say.

"It's nothing serious." Tara lied as she tried to avoid Bonnie's gaze. Kim and Ron were disappointed at what she had said but Bonnie didn't believe her. The brunette knew that look and it was definitely not an 'It's nothing serious' look.

"Soft lips huh." Bonnie said nonchalantly as she looked at Tara from the rear view mirror.

"So soft and he kisses so passionately." Tara dreamily blurted out before immediately covering her mouth with both hands. Kim and Ron laughed at Tara's expense while Bonnie smirked from the driver's seat.

"Gotcha T." Bonnie said as she slowed the car down to a stop in one of the airports parking spot.

Tara furiously blushed before crossing her arms on her chest and looking away. She hated it when Bonnie could easily squeeze information out of her and this was something she wanted to keep hushed up until later.

"No need to hide it from us T." Kim said as she grabbed Tara's hand and gently squeezed it.

"Yeah, Felix is a good guy." Ron said as he opened the door for Bonnie. Tara kept silent for a couple of seconds until they were all finally out of the car with their bags.

"I wasn't really planning on hiding it from you guys." Tara said. "But I just thought it would be inappropriate to open it up to you guys since we still have things to do with Kim's love life."

Kim was touched by the Tara's thoughtfulness that she immediately hugged the blond. Ron and Bonnie followed Kim and they all ended up in one big group hug. They were still in this position when an audible cough was heard from behind them.

The four separated and then looked at the direction from where the sound came from. Angel and Gerard both stood there waiting for them, Gerard in his black suit while Angel in a small white dress with ruffles on the shoulders.

"Good Morning." The two greeted them as they bowed respectfully.

"Good Morning." The four replied in unison. Kim and Bonnie nodded at the two but Tara and Ron were confused if they needed to bow as well. Unable to make up their mind the two made an awkward gesture of half bowing while fidgeting.

All six of them laughed afterwards as they headed for the hangar. Gerard offered to carry the women's luggage but all three women declined his offer. The old butler understood and didn't push the subject any further.

"Kind of nostalgic," Kim said as she looked at the plane waiting for them.

"Is it the same one?" Ron asked from behind her. Kim could only nod as she continued to scan the plane with her eyes.

Bonnie nudged Ron on the said making the blond whimper but he got what she meant. Kim continued on walking around the plane while her three friends loaded their things.

"_It's definitely the same plane._" Kim thought to herself. "_It's the same plane that brought me great happiness and sadness all in one weekend._"

"Sometimes we walk the same road to learn a new lesson." Gerard said from behind her. Kim was surprised as she didn't feel the old butler get behind her. She looked at him carefully trying to figure out what he was getting at but the old butler simply smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked before gesturing her to the plane.

Kim only nodded in reply as she walked up the stairs of the plane, each step up heavier than the first. A lot of things came flooding in her mind. Questions, doubts but most of all fear the fear of the unknown, the 'what if' she wasn't prepared to face.

Kim was about to turn around and run away from the plane when she felt a strong hand on her back. Looking at the person at her back, she saw Gerard pushing her gently. The old butler smiled at her reassuringly and then nodded for her to continue.

She was still unsure if she could take the next few steps when all of a sudden someone grabbed her hands. Looking at the person who suddenly grabbed her, Kim saw Ron and Bonnie holding each of her hand.

"Come on. The plane won't leave without you, you know." Bonnie told her.

"Yep, and that's not the Kim Possible that I know." Ron added with a smile.

Kim was touched at how they supported her. Feeling the new found strength, she finished walking up the stairs and then headed for her seat beside Tara. The blond happily hugged her and then congratulated her for taking the next step.

"See it wasn't that hard." Tara said as she hugged her redheaded friend.

Ron and Bonnie took the seats opposite of them and comfortably buckled their seatbelts. It was lucky that the plane was spacious and that the seats were specially made so that they were facing each other. Four seats looking at each other with a small table in the middle for food and drinks.

"We will be leaving soon." Angel said over the radio before reminding them to buckle up.

"Wait that little girl is the pilot?" Ron asked in disbelief. The three women laughed at his reaction but after a couple of minutes thought about if that were really the case. Silence hung in the air as the plane slowly started its run through the runway.

It only took them a couple of seconds and then they were already in flight. A beeped was heard signalling that they could already remove their seatbelt and at the same time Angel and Gerard came out from the front part of the plane.

"Are any of you hungry?" Gerard asked them as he looked at each one of them.

The four simply shook their heads in response but thanked the old butler for asking. After making sure that they didn't needed anything, he moved back to the front of the plane leaving the young maid to attend to the group.

The group was happily sharing a conversation for a couple of minutes already when Ron couldn't take it anymore, that he suddenly burst out the question if Angel was the one who was flying the plane earlier. The young maid caught by surprise by his sudden outburst could only look at him questioningly.

"I do know how to fly this plane but Gerard said it's not right since I don't have a licence yet." Angel said after a couple of minutes. "But if you want I can take over when we're landing." The young maid enthusiastically offered.

The group quickly declined her offer in unison and told her that it would be best to leave things as they were. The young maid only nodded in understanding and then moved back to her seat in the front.

"If you need anything just call me okay?" Angel said before completely leaving them.

The flight was as short as the last time as it only took them a couple of hours and then the island was finally in sight. Bonnie, Tara and Ron were all at awe of the beauty of the island that they were all peeking at the windows.

"Wow." The three said in unison as the plane slowly started its descent making the view clearer. They wanted to look at it more when the beep to seat back in their seat sounded. Grumbling the three followed and then buckled themselves in their seat.

"Relax you'll get a first hand view of the place when we're driving towards the mansion." Kim told them.

The face of her three friends quickly brightened at what she had said that they didn't grumbled anymore about being deprived of the view as they landed.

"_Everything is just like how it was when I left._" Kim thought to herself as she saw the scenery come into view as they landed. It took a couple more seconds until the airplane finally came to a halt signalling them that it was time to get out.

"Shall we?" Gerard told them as he came out from the front of the plane followed by Angel.

The three friends stood up from their seat and quietly followed the old butler and the young maid. The sun shone brightly as they stepped out of the airplane, making them squint their eyes as they stepped out.

"Wow," Tara exclaimed as she looked around the airport.

Nothing but lush green forest were seen at the edge of the runway and if that wasn't evidence enough that nature was so rich in this island, a huge flock of birds flew over their heads. Birds of different colours and origin flew over head, flaunting their beauty at the three new comers.

The three were so busy enjoying the scenery that they didn't notice Kim walking towards the waiting car. Gerard and Angel were already there holding the four's luggage, waiting patiently for them to enter the car. Kim stopped in front of the opened door that Gerard was holding for her, before she entered she make a quick glance of her surrounding and then mentally noted to herself;

"_I'm back. I'm finally back here._"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Kim's finally back in the island and with friends to back her up.. Next chapter would be the first time she would be seeing Shego again.. Guess what would happen.. ^^ Oh! And if your thinking about that little exchange about Tara and Felix, that is for another story in the series but unfortunately I learned my lesson so it won't come out till the end of the two stories running in this series.. I hope you like this chapter.. Please leave Review.. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 9**

Ron, Bonnie and Tara were all ecstatic as they watched the scenery pass them by. Kim remembered that she was just like them the first time she arrived on the island. Round eyed like a kid who just entered an eat all you can candy store, she took in then everything that her eyes could lay upon. It wasn't really surprising that they had the same reaction because the island was indeed so beautiful that you would definitely fall in love with it the first time you see it.

"I'm happy that you like our small island." Gerard told them with a smile. The three simply nodded in response and then once again looked outside as they marvelled at the beauty of nature.

"We're almost home now." Angel announced as she saw the village disappearing off into the distance. Kim wanted to say something, ask about the kids or Aunt Natalie but memories of how she left made her feel guilty and prevented her from saying anything.

It took the car a couple more minutes until it finally stopped in front of the large mansion. Its beauty earned it compliments from the newly arrived guest making Angel feel proud that she was working here while Gerard laughed jollily and thanked them for their praise.

The two quickly gathered the guest's belongings and then gestured them to follow as the two headed first into the mansion. As soon as they entered the three quickly looked around and saw that the inside of the mansion boasted the same beauty just like what they saw outside.

Kim's mind, however, was off somewhere else as the realization of meeting Shego finally dawned on her. This was the real deal and in a couple of minutes she was finally going to see the raven haired beauty once again.

Ron, sensing Kim's uneasiness, quickly moved to his best friend's side and then hugged her with one arm. Bonnie and Tara saw what had happened and they moved to hug Kim as well. It took them a couple of minutes before they finally let go of each other.

"Okay, here's the game plan." Ron told the three women as they separated. "The three of us will go to the beach to swim and sunbathe while you take care of the dragon lady." Kim raised an eyebrow at him while Tara simply giggled.

"Ron Stoppable," Bonnie said in between gritted teeth. Ron nervously laughed at her before looking back at Kim asking for help. However no help came as Bonnie suddenly pinched his nose and then dragged him to follow her to where Gerard and Angel went. Meanwhile Tara stayed behind to talk to the young redhead and make sure that she was ready with what she was about to do.

"Well be here if you need us." She reassured Kim while she held both of the redhead's hands.

"Thanks Tara." Kim replied before pulling away to go up the stairs to the second floor.

She was already a couple of flights up when she turned to look at the blond at the bottom of the stairs. Kim called down to her and told her something she forgot to mention before she went up.

"Thank Bonnie and Ron for me okay." Kim told her with a smile.

"Hey don't talk like that. You sound like you're not coming back." Tara joked before giving her a warm smile.

The redhead simply smiled back to Tara and then proceeded towards her destination. It took her only a couple of seconds until she was standing in front of a door made of red maple with decorations of flowers and birds.

"_Never would have imagined._" Kim thought to herself as she reached for the knob and slowly turned it to open the door.

What she saw inside of the room surprised as it was a complete mess and all the furniture lay on the floor broken while claw and scorch marks designed the walls. The scent of burned wood and other stuff lingered in the air alarming Kim that she needed to proceed with caution as she spoke with Shego.

Kim tried to look around and look for the raven haired beauty but due to the lights being broken it was a hard thing to do. Slowly and cautiously she moved around until she heard someone moan from the bed across the room.

Looking towards the direction of the sound, Kim saw what looked like a four poster bed or used to be something like it but was now just a mattress with a pile of debris on it. Kim not seeing everything clearly, cautiously walked towards it while still keeping her guard up.

"_What happened here?_" Kim asked herself mentally. As if answering her question, another moan was heard from the bed only this time a figure resting on it stirred.

"Princess?" Shego asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes. This froze Kim in her spot as she saw how Shego looked at her. It was a mixture of both disbelief and longing, something she never thought would affect her so much.

Giving the raven haired woman a once over, Kim noticed that her usually well kept hair was a complete mess and her clothes were completely tattered. She was in awe thought as she saw that even though Shego was a complete mess right now, she still looked very beautiful and very hot.

She expected Shego to say something to her once they had met but the raven haired beauty just sat there looking at her.

After a couple of seconds Shego suddenly burst into tears, pulling her legs close to her chest and then leaned her head on her knees. Kim's heart broke at the sight of this but she didn't know what to do. She had never seen Shego act this way and never in a million years did she even think that she would see the raven haired beauty like this.

All that she thought about when she left the island was how betrayed she felt by what the raven beauty did and nothing else other than that. She didn't even think about the people around them. That was when a realization hit her.

Slowly she continued to walk closer to the bed until Shego suddenly raised her head, stopping Kim from getting any closer. Teary eyed she looked at Kim before finally saying something that surprised the redhead.

"Why do you keep haunting me?" Shego asked with a hoarse voice. Kim didn't know what to reply as she didn't understand what Shego meant. All she could do was look back at the raven beauty that looked at her as if she was lost.

Kim motioned to close the gap between her and Shego when all of a sudden the unexpected happened, Shego's hand bursted with plasma surprising Kim in the process. She was about to say something to stop Shego from what she was about to do when all of a suddenly a plasma blast passed just mere inches away from her face.

"Get away from me!" Shego shouted at her. "Leave me alone! You're not my princess." She continued shouting and crying while she threw plasma balls at Kim's direction.

Luckily for Kim she has experience dodging these plasma balls or else she could have ended up like one of the furniture on the floor. Making quick work in closing the gap between her and Shego, Kim tackled the raven beauty and then straddled her just for safety.

Shego's eyes went the size of dinner plates when her supposed hallucination suddenly jumped her and is now currently straddling her. Without trying to break free of redhead's hold on her, she looked up to see a panting Kimmie on top of her.

"Princess?" Shego asked in disbelief as the realization that it was really Kim on top of her.

"You don't make it easy for people to talk to you, you know that?" Kim told her in between breaths as she slowly moved off Shego. Confused by Kim's sudden appearance, Shego slowly sat up and faced the redhead beside her.

"Is that really you? Are you really here with me right now?" Shego asked as she continuously touched Kim's face and arms, making sure that the person in front of her was not one of her hallucinations.

"Yes, it's me." Kim answered with a giggle as Shego's hand grazed her side and tickled her.

"How? Why?" Shego asked Kim, still both lost and shocked due to the redhead being back at her side.

"One at a time," Kim said as she tried to calm the raven haired beauty. "I'll answer your questions one at a time so no need to rush. I'm not going anywhere." Hearing this Shego quickly pulled Kim closer and then hugged her tight.

"I'm not taking chances." Shego whispered to her ear as she felt the warmth of the redhead's body close to hers. "I'm never letting you go again."

"I'm just here to talk. I haven't forgiven you yet just so you know." Kim told Shego in an emotionless tone making the latter stiffen. Shego loosened her hold of the redhead and then quietly moved a couple of inches away from her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Shego asked weakly as she tried to avoid Kim's eyes. She knew that Kim was both angry and hurt because of what she had done but when she learned that Kim was really back by her side, she couldn't help but hope that the redhead had already forgiven her.

"I wanted to know why you did it." Kim told her before reaching for Shego's hand. Gently she grabbed it and then pulled it close to her chest. Shego lowered her gaze and then breathed in deep before finally speaking up.

"It's because I love you." Shego admitted to her. There were no flowery words, no long speech and mind wreaking explanation. All she felt and all the reasons she did what she did was summed up in those few words.

Kim just stared at Shego with her mouth ajar. She expected Shego to have this grand scheme explaining the things she did and why she did it but those few words hit her where she was most vulnerable, the heart. Completely overwhelmed by emotions both women slowly felt tears roll down their cheeks. Neither one of them spoke but everything they wanted to say were relayed by the looks and smiles they gave each other.

"I love you with all my heart." Shego told Kim. "I'm sorry for all that I've done but I promise you, all that I've done was because I love you."

More tears rolled down Kim's cheek as Shego's confession blew apart the dam of emotions she kept hidden inside her heart. Gently Shego pulled Kim closer to her and then combed the redhead's hair.

"I know you're angry at me and you have every right to be but please all I'm asking you is to forgive me and give me a chance to show you that I really love you."

"Just give me a second chance." Shego begged.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know this took a little longer time to update this story than what I had anticipated so I want to say I'm sorry to all who're following this story.. I hope this makes up for the lost time.. I also want to take this chance to thank Reimielangel for being my BETA for this story.. ^^ I know you mentioned that this was a bit too short but I promise to you and the other supporters that next chapter will definitely be longer.. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own **Kim Possible**

**Chapter 10**

Ron, Bonnie and Tara sat at on the beach as they waited for Kim to finish talking with Shego. It had been a couple of hours now but they were still to hear from either of the two. The last thing they heard from the second floor was the sound of explosions which Ron explained to both Bonnie and Tara were probably caused by Shego's plasma balls.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Tara asked as she turned to look at the couple beside her.

"Nah, I bet they've already made up." Ron told her nonchalantly as he played with Bonnie's hair.

The brunette beside him stirred and then turned to look at him because of his comment.

"And how can you say that?" Bonnie asked Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's just say I know." Ron answered her with a smug look on his face.

Bonnie couldn't believe that her boyfriend had insight on this kind of thing, so she thought of something to test if he really could or did know. Tara saw the glint in Bonnie's eyes so she quickly moved to her best friend's side as she waited for what Bonnie had to say.

"How about you put your money where your mouth is?" Bonnie challenged Ron. The goofy blonde's smile simply grew wider as he saw how his girlfriend looked. Ron knew that this was one of those rare occasions where his girlfriend didn't know what she was getting herself into. He had insight on the workings of the minds of the two female inside the mansion so this was a done deal.

"_I do have the upper hand so what should I ask of her?_" Ron thought to himself as he let a couple of ideas run around his head.

"Hello," Bonnie called out to Ron as she waved her hand in front of his face. This cut off Ron's trail of thought and brought him back to reality.

"Sorry, so what do you have in mind?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

Bonnie thought about it for a couple of minutes and then suddenly it hit her. Something her boyfriend had always wanted but never had the opportunity. Not because she wouldn't give it to him but he was just always too nervous to ask.

"One day." Bonnie announced to both Ron and Tara.

"One day?" Ron and Tara both asked in unison. They wanted to tell the brunette that 'One day' doesn't explain anything but the Bonnie already beat them to it.

"For one whole day you'll be the 'Boss' of me." Bonnie explained. This earned her raised eyebrows from both her boyfriend and best friend.

"Yeah right," Ron said out loud as he raised both of his hands in the air.

"Like that day would ever come." Tara commented as she tried to suppress a giggle.

"I'm serious or are you just not confident with your 'insight'?" Bonnie told Ron in a challenging manner.

Ron thought about it for a minute and then looked at Tara as if asking if this was really happening. The blond beauty simply shrugged her shoulders in response making Ron turn his gaze towards his girlfriend. He hummed as he tried to weigh what she had offered and once he had finally decided to agree, the bigger issue was now needed to be asked.

"Okay, deal." Ron told his girlfriend as he shook her hand.

"Great and if you lose there will be NO-BUENO NACHO FOR A MONTH." Bonnie replied, emphasizing on the latter part of her sentence.

This made Ron gulp hard while beads of sweat formed on his forehead. It was a big gamble but he was sure that Kim and Shego had already made up.

"_Kim, don't fail me now._" Ron thought to himself as he continued to hold Bonnie's hand while he smiled at her.

"I don't think that's a fair wager." Tara spoke from behind the two. She knew that Bonnie allowing someone to boss her around was a big deal but for Ron to give up Bueno Nacho for a whole month was definitely a bigger sacrifice than what Bonnie had wagered.

"Yeah," Ron muttered as he thought about milking the deal more with Tara's opening.

"Fine," Bonnie told them as she tried to think of how to even the deal.

"1 week." Ron suggested in a whisper to his girlfriend's ear.

Bonnie felt his breath brushing on her skin. This always did the trick whenever he wanted something from her that she didn't agree on. Right now Bonnie could feel her body shiver because of this and the closeness of his body to hers was not helping her think as well.

After a gruelling minute of his assault, she finally gave up and agreed to his terms. Unknown to the two, Tara was giggling as she watched their antic. It was a beautiful sight to see the two agreeing on something and this happen to be one of those rare moments that they did.

"_Who knew my best friend would be that easy to persuade?_" Tara thought to herself as she watched the two finalizing their agreement.

She remembered how hard headed Bonnie was before but now that she had Ron as her boyfriend, she seemed to be more open and carefree.

"One week of being your boss against a full month of no Bueno Nacho." Ron said out loud as he shook her hand once more to seal their deal.

"I stand witness." Tara commented as she looked at her two friends with a smile.

The three laughed at their small bet unaware that two figures were walking towards them. They were just about to go back to their usual position when one of the two called them.

"You stand in witness to what Tara?" Kim asked.

The three quickly turned their heads to face the redhead only to be surprised by what they saw. Kim was walking beside Shego, hand-in-hand. Tara almost yelped in glee as she saw that the two were now okay while Bonnie almost screamed her lungs out.

"Is there something wrong?" Shego asked as she looked at Bonnie with a raised eyebrow.

"One week." Ron whispered to Bonnie's ear before hugging her tight.

Tara saw the questioning look Kim and Shego had on their faces so to avoid any misunderstandings she quickly retold them about Ron and Bonnie's deal. The two laughed their hearts out as they finally understood why Bonnie reacted the way she did.

"He got you there." Shego told Bonnie as she pulled Kim closer to her. This made the redhead giggle as her body bumped into Shego's.

"How?" Bonnie asked no one in particular.

She was still in shock as she couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. Her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, the guy who hasn't had a girlfriend before her knew more about girls than her. It was that thought that crushed her more than the thought of losing against him.

"Sometimes you just got to believe the Ron-man, Bon-bon." Ron told her as he continued to tease Bonnie by pinching her cheeks.

"Ugh!" Bonnie grunted before burying her face on his chest.

Ron had a huge grin on his face because for the first time he had a one up on his girlfriend. It was true that he did have an advantage over their bet but for him a win was a win. Tara and Shego laughed at Bonnie's expense but a certain redhead did not agree.

"That was so not fair Ron." Kim told Ron as she crossed her arms over her chest.

This made Bonnie raise her head and then looked at Kim. Hope showed on her eyes as she waited patiently to hear what her red headed friend had to say.

"You knew us both longer than anybody else so you definitely had the upper hand on the bet." Kim explained to everyone.

"Yeah right," Shego muttered from beside her. This made Kim look at her with a raised eyebrow as if asking the older woman to challenge her. Shego simply raised her hands in defeat and then hugged her before she leaned her head on the younger woman's shoulder.

Ron immediately covered Bonnie's ears as he saw that Shego had already surrendered to Kim and that it was only a matter of seconds before his plans were shattered.

"Wait, I want to hear this. Go on K." Bonnie told Kim as she removed Ron's hands that were covering her ears.

"Well he hustled you." Kim told Bonnie as she looked at her best friend with a disapproving look.

"Hustled?" Ron exclaimed, faking surprise as he looked at the women in front of him.

"How did Ron hustle Bonnie?" Tara asked as she looked from Ron to Kim.

Kim explained that Ron knew exactly what was happening up stairs even though he wasn't seeing it. It was true that none of them saw or heard anything but with Ron's experience with the two women, this already said a lot.

"Since you guys didn't hear anything Ron already knew that we weren't fighting anymore and he could safely assume that we were already okay. So you lost even before you guys made that bet." Kim finished her explanation.

"Time out," Shego interrupted, surprising the group as she finally spoke up.

"Who knew that you would forgive me? I certainly wasn't sure." She commented as she tried to defend Ron's side.

"Really?" Kim asked her in disbelief.

The redhead moved away from Shego and then looked at her incredulously. Was Shego standing up for Ron? The 'Ron' she had always teased as a sidekick and whom she had always taunted.

"You know what? Now that I think about it, I'm not really sure if I do forgive you." Kim told her as she moved farther away from the older woman. This immediately shut Shego up and made her quickly close the gap between her and Kim.

"Chocolate there wins, sorry sidekick." Shego apologized to Ron before hugging Kim and then hiding behind her.

"I can't believe I'd see the day where big bad Shego would be whipped." Ron muttered in disbelief as he watched how Kim made Shego bend to her wishes.

"Ehem," Bonnie cleared her throat to get his attention and this did the job as Ron snapped back to reality and then quickly looked at his girlfriend.

"Three against one. You lose." Bonnie told him as a playful smile spread across her face.

Ron quickly looked at Kim and then to Tara but neither of the two said anything in his defence. He wanted to get Shego's help but because of her current predicament, it was clear that she couldn't do anything against Kim's wishes.

"Don't worry, since I love you so much I'll think about it if you can go there from time to time." Bonnie told Ron as she gently placed a kiss on his lips.

The couple started to kiss and cuddle while the other three women watched them. After a couple of seconds, Kim and the rest couldn't take it anymore so they excused themselves and then walked away.

"I need to make an important phone call." Tara told them before heading off into the mansion.

"Well, me and Shego will take a quiet walk on the beach and leave you love birds at it." Kim told Bonnie and Ron before she pulled Shego to follow her.

The two quietly strolled on the beach while the waves crashed on the shore. Kim watched the sun set while Shego walked behind her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kim asked as she saw the sun get swallowed up by the horizon.

"Yeah, beautiful fiery radiance," Shego muttered. She wasn't really pertaining to the sun set but was talking about Kim as she was so absorbed in watching the redhead. As if on cue, Kim turned around and caught Shego watching her.

"I was talking about the sun set." Kim told her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, me too," Shego replied as she grabbed Kim and then pulled her close. Kim wanted to object and tell her off but Shego was able to shut her up.

Three figures stood in the distance, watching the two as they showed their love for each other, unaware that their friends were watching them.

"I win."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope it was worth the wait guys.. ^^ Just a little cute scene after those serious bits.. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it.. Please read and review.. **BTW **Thanks to Reimielangel for BETA reading this chapter.. ^^


End file.
